


ice cream dates

by hiddeninplainsight



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddeninplainsight/pseuds/hiddeninplainsight
Summary: four times tobin and christen get ice cream, and the one time they get something better.small, but pivotal, moments on how these two became strangers to friends to lovers.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 110
Kudos: 610





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi. i'm not new to writing fiction, but i'm new to writing with these two. i always have story ideas, and this one seemed to fit these two the best. 
> 
> anywho, i hope you enjoy :)

“Hey.”

Tobin looks up to the face of the pretty girl she noticed on the first day of class (and every following class, if she’s being honest) standing in front of her with a bright smile.

“Hi,” Tobin says after a short silence, remembering that she actually has to speak for this conversation to go anywhere. She knows that if Kelley were next to her, she would have smacked her on the head because this girl in particular was someone Tobin casually mentioned in conversation more than once since the semester started.

She couldn’t help that she felt her heart swoon whenever the girl walked into the room. She usually kept her cool around girls, not saying much, but saying just enough for them to keep them interested.

This girl, though, seemed like she could disarm her very easily with very little effort.

“Did you draw that?” The girl asks, pointing to the small sketch of eyes she’d been practicing for the past few lectures.

“Yeah,” Tobin says quietly, not sure why the girl’s talking to her.

It’s almost halfway through the semester, and Tobin didn’t know what the girl could want with her, especially since Tobin never went out of her way to talk to anyone in class. She showed up because she had to, did the assignments enough to get by, and crammed right before exams to pass.

“That’s pretty cool,” The girl says, still looking at the picture. “I like how you detailed it. I wonder how it’d look with color.”

_Green_. The thought crosses Tobin’s mind as she realizes the girl has a pretty shade of green eyes that she would like to recreate.

“Maybe I’ll color it. It’s just a sketch,” Tobin shrugs indifferently, leaning back against the chair. “Um, I don’t mean to be rude, but why are you talking to me?”

Tobin notices the slight blush form on the girl’s face as she takes a small step back, shyly looking down. She clears her throat, bringing her gaze back to Tobin’s, “I was wondering if you had anyone to work with yet for the term project?”

“Fuck,” Tobin forgot that this class has a project that’s a good portion of the grade. She can’t fail the class or her coach would be bench her so fast she wouldn’t see the pitch until next season. She gives the girl a sheepish smile and says, “No I don’t. Do you?”

“I don’t,” The girl replies. “I haven’t been in class these last couple weeks and when the professor mentioned it, I had no idea. I guess there’s a group list on the course site and saw your name wasn’t included in any.”

“Wait, how do you know my name?” Tobin asked, mildly surprised this girl knew her.

“You’re Tobin right? Tobin Heath?” Tobin nods her head. “Well yeah, you’re kind of a big deal around here so it wasn’t that hard to find out who you were.”

Tobin knows that she’s somewhat popular because of her reputation on the soccer team and how well the team does. It was a big deal that she received a scholarship to this school—which was widely known for excelling in sports—especially after playing on the youth national teams and getting called up to play for the National Team her freshman year. But she didn’t think her presence on the team was enough for someone in one of her general education classes to know who she was.

Or she remains oblivious to how much people actually know who she is.

“So did you want to work together?” The girl asks, breaking Tobin out of her thoughts.

“Yeah sure,” Tobin gives a small smile, extending her hand out. “I’m Tobin.”

“Christen,” She grabs the extended hand, giving a firm shake. “It’s nice to meet you.”

\--

Tobin finds out that Christen is a special one.

Christen’s smart, no doubt about that. With double majoring in business and psychology, Tobin wonders how she does it since Tobin’s a junior and still undeclared, because the only thing she sees in her future is soccer. It doesn’t matter where, she knows that she’ll play until her body gives out.

Christen’s very organized, quite the opposite of Tobin.

A couple days after they agree to be partners, Christen reaches out to set up a time where they can discuss what needs to be done and set up a schedule to work on the project together. It surprises Tobin because she does things last minute and with practices, games, and any other obligations that weren’t school-work related, she hardly puts any effort.

She gently brings it up to Christen in their first meeting in a small study room she didn’t know existed in the library about how hectic her schedule can be, and Christen’s, if nothing, but understanding.

“I get it, you’re busy. I’m busy too. I figured that we could try to set deadlines and tentative dates to meet, but it doesn’t have to be set in stone,” Christen explains while Tobin sits across from her.

“I guess that works. I just don’t want you to get upset if I do things at the very last minute,” Tobin says seriously, even though it causes Christen to laugh.

“Tobin,” Christen says, still chuckling, “Don’t worry. As long as the work gets done, it’ll be fine. This class isn’t something I’m too worried about.”

They set a schedule that Tobin promises she’ll try her best, but can’t guarantee her part will be done when Christen expects. Christen reassures that as long as Tobin keeps her in the loop about what she does or doesn’t do, they’ll figure it out. They agree to meet after class once a week—if Tobin doesn’t have an away game—to check in and if there’s anything that needs to be changed, they can do it then.

Tobin leaves the study room before Christen, telling her she has to meet up with her teammates to go over film for their game this weekend. Christen wishes her luck, and makes Tobin promise to score her a goal or ‘something like that’ as she walked out.

Tobin usually doesn’t score in games, but she’ll try this time. For her. She might even ask her coach for a recording of the game if she does score, so there’s proof. 

\--

When Tobin meets with Kelley and Alex, they notice the big smile on her face. Kelley teases, saying, “She’s in looooove.”

Tobin rolls her eyes, shoving Kelley, while Alex laughs.

\--

Tobin scores, _twice_.

Christen grins, hugging Tobin tightly after she shows the grainy recording that Alex’s boyfriend gave her.

\--

“Why do you look like someone kicked your dog?” Kelley asks, sprawling over Tobin’s bed when her own bed across the room is covered with clothes she refuses to fold while Tobin sits at her desk, trying to the wording of this part of the project right. 

Tobin might be a little upset that her weekly meeting with Christen this week is cancelled. She found out why when Christen didn’t show up to class on Monday, after sending her a text during class. She’s out of town _again_.

“I’m fine,” Tobin says, re-reading what she wrote to make sure it makes sense.

“Is it because you’re not seeing your _lover_ this week?”

“No,” Tobin replies flatly, but Kelley knows her so well that she won’t believe her.

“Sure Tobs,” Kelley says, rearranging herself so she’s hugging a pillow. “You do know why she’s never really at school right?”

Tobin wondered where Christen went because there were a couple times after they met up, Christen had a flight to catch. Tobin never asked where she was going since that wasn’t her business.

But the semester is almost done with finals two weeks away, meaning the project is almost finished, which means that the time Tobin spends with Christen is coming to an end. 

Tobin and Christen became close as they worked on the project through the weeks.

It was inevitable.

They had each other’s numbers, so they’d text about the project.

But…

Tobin found herself wanting to talk to Christen, not just about the project. She wanted to get to know Christen—her favorite color, her favorite music, if she had any siblings, any embarrassing childhood stories, all of it. Tobin didn’t want the conversation to end one day after Christen was texting Tobin to clarify what she meant in one section, so she just asked her a random question about ice cream.

The rest was history.

They talked about anything and everything, conversations ranging from the most disgusting thing they’ve ever eaten to anything interesting that was happening during lectures (even though Christen tries her best not to text during class, Tobin would just leave messages for her to see afterwards).

They texted as best as they could, but more often than not, there were always a string of texts waiting for the other.

They started sitting next to each other during lectures too.

Christen tried to get Tobin to sit with her in the front row, but Tobin wouldn’t. Somewhere in the last few rows were where she sat since she didn’t really pay attention. Tobin compromised with Christen by sitting somewhere in the middle (okay, more like middle-front), which was enough for the green-eyed girl.

Though Tobin’s pretty sure if Christen gave her a pout, she’d sit right next to the professor.

It has absolutely nothing to do with the crush she’s developed from getting to know Christen and spending all this time with her. 

But as much as they talked, Tobin never asked where she went nor did Christen ever say where she was.

All Tobin knew was that she went out of town quite often, and that was that.

“No, I don’t know Kell,” Tobin says, deleting a word she typed twice on the shared document.

“You know she’s, like, an heiress right?” Kelley says nonchalantly, as if this was common knowledge.

“An heiress?” Tobin turns around to see her teammate on her phone, snuggled with her favorite pillow.

“Yeah, she’s fucking loaded,” Kelley explains, as she continues to look through her phone, not noticing the shocked expression clear as day on Tobin’s face. “Her dad, or someone in her family, owns a bunch of luxury hotels up and down the west coast. Her and her two sisters are supposed to take over once Christen graduates. At least from what I’ve heard.”

After a stretched silence, Kelley looks up to Tobin with her mouth slightly opened, “What? You didn’t know?” 

“Does this look like the face of someone in the know?”

“What! I figured you would. You’re practically glued onto your phone, talking to her, and when you’re not with any of us, you’re with her. You’re telling me that she’s never once mentioned where she goes?”

“No!” Tobin exclaims. “It’s not my place either!”

“Dude, a lot of people know,” Kelley chuckles. “But clearly, not you. You’re also apparently the only one Christen gives the time of day. I’ve heard that in other classes, Christen keeps to herself. She’s polite and friendly to whoever she talks to, but she’s quiet. Hell I had a class with her this semester, but I wouldn’t have known until I saw you walk her to class one day. That’s how much she flies under the radar.” 

“I can’t believe this,” Tobin slumps in her chair, trying to process all the information Kelley unloaded on her.

“What’s the big deal?” Kelley asks, locking her phone and putting it off to the side.

“How do you not see that this is a big deal?” Kelley shrugs at the question, not entirely understanding why Tobin’s making a big fuss about it. “She’s an heiress to what I can imagine isn’t a small fortune. No wonder why she’s always on top of her shit, she’s probably only going to school as a formality! What the hell is she doing with me, for starters?”

“She’s not doing anything with you. You’re friends. It’s not like you two are dating,” Kelley points out.

“I know we’re not,” Tobin replies, even though the crush she’s harboring for Christen has stopped her from going on dates with other girls in hopes that she could work up the nerve to ask Christen out. “But still.”

“Maybe you should talk to her instead of me. I don’t know much about her except she’s really fucking pretty and fucking loaded.”

“I will,” Tobin makes a mental note to ask next time they see each other.

\--

Tobin doesn’t get the chance to ask Christen the next time they meet.

She gets too distracted by Christen as soon as she walks into their study room.

It’s not like Tobin doesn’t know that Christen’s beautiful. She has eyes and can see just how beautiful Christen is. She’s pretty sure that if she was blind, she’d still think Christen’s beautiful solely based on the way she speaks to people.

Christen gives her undivided attention when she talks to someone, even if it’s less than a minute. Tobin’s witnessed it when they walk out of class and someone stops Christen to ask a question. Tobin herself has experienced it firsthand whenever they’re together. They’re hardly on their phones when they’re working on the project, and even if they walk around campus, their phones are usually tucked away.

So when Tobin sees Christen in an oversized hoodie covering black leggings, it’s like something hit her straight in the chest.

Christen just looks so _soft_.

She’s seen a similar outfit on Christen many times throughout the semester, and she’s not sure what makes this time any different. She’s pretty sure she wouldn’t know how to act if she saw Christen dressed up.

“What?” Christen asks, tilting her head at Tobin as she takes the seat across from her.

“Nothing,” Tobin shakes her head, mindlessly rearranging the papers she took out while she waited.

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” Tobin says, but one look at Christen tells her that she doesn’t believe her.

Christen just stares at her for a moment longer, before shrugging and letting the topic go.

While Christen talks about finishing touches, Tobin realizes something she’s been denying ever since her and Christen started talking.

This isn’t _just_ a crush.

These are feelings that are more than a simple crush or passing attraction.

Tobin wants to hold hands with Christen while they walk around. She wants Christen to experience the craziness of her team whether that’s watching one of her games or hanging out with them. She wants to know how Christen’s day went, even if nothing exciting happens.

Most importantly, Tobin wants to be there for Christen. For anything and everything. The good and the bad. All of it and then some.

Tobin can’t act on it _right now_.

(And honestly, she doesn’t know if she would.)

\--

“Wanna get ice cream?” Christen asks Tobin after packing up their stuff on the last day of class. The last thing remaining is their final that’s sometime mid-next week.

“Sure,” Tobin agrees, pulling out her phone to send a quick text to Kelley that she won’t be back until later.

They decide to go somewhere off campus, one of the less popular and less crowded ice cream shops that Christen offers to drive since she didn’t want Tobin to lose her parking spot among the dorms.

Tobin expects to see a high-end European luxury car, so when Christen points out a four door black Honda Civic—she’s mildly surprised. She doesn’t know much about cars, but she can tell it’s one of the newer ones and definitely doesn’t cost as much as the European cars her brother used to talk about.

“This is yours?” Tobin asks, as she walks towards the passenger side and Christen walks towards the driver side.

“Yes?” Christen raises an eyebrow. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

“No reason,” Tobin says nonchalantly.

After Kelley telling her about Christen’s wealth, she may have been mildly obsessing over everything Christen either wears or carries. For the most part, it’s a lot of Nike and Lululemon clothing—things that an average college student wouldn’t necessarily be able to afford, but is doable.

“Okay… You’ve been acting really weird lately, is everything okay?” Christen leans against the top of the car.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. Just ready for the semester to be over,” Tobin says, which is true. The collegiate season is over, and Tobin’s ready for any call ups in the new year.

“Alright, if you say so. You could talk to me you know? I’m always here for you and want to know what’s going on with you,” Christen says reassuringly, opening the door to throw her bag in the backseat and taking her seat.

“I know,” Tobin says as she lets herself inside the car.

“Good,” Christen says with a smile.

\--

They settle at a table outside the ice cream shop after Tobin insists on paying, which Christen relents after promising Tobin that it’s her treat next time.

They make small conversation in between eating what they ordered—Tobin, rocky road with extra marshmallows and Christen, mint chocolate chip in a waffle cone. The topic of what their plans for winter break reminds Tobin to talk to Christen about what Kelley told her.

“I don’t know, my parents want to go somewhere warm while my sisters want to go skiing. I don’t even ski,” Christen shrugs as she continues to eat. She notices that Tobin doesn’t respond. “What? You’re oddly quiet and I’m not sure why.”

“Are you rich?” Tobin blurts out, mentally cursing at herself for being so blunt.

“Sorry what?” Christen’s eyes widen at the question, bringing the nearly finished ice cream cone away from her face.

“I mean,” Tobin’s gaze falls to the ground, unsure of how to word what she wants to ask.

“What do you mean?” Christen’s tone causes her to snap her attention back to the green eyes she’d been sketching throughout the semester.

It isn’t condescending, but it’s something that Tobin knows Christen won’t brush off.

“My roommate,” Tobin starts with, and Christen doesn’t say anything, giving her time to collect her thoughts. “She said that you were, and I quote, ‘fucking loaded’ because your family owns luxury hotels all over the west coast. I was, um, surprised, even though that’s putting it mildly, about that because I feel like I would’ve known, or at least you would’ve told me. I know it’s not my business, but I just—”

“Tobin,” Christen says softly, stopping the soccer player from her train of thought.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked. It’s not of my business,” Tobin quietly apologizes, looking away from the girl sitting in front of her, too embarrassed on bringing it up. 

“Tobin,” Christen repeats, extending her hand and reaching for Tobin’s.

The gesture somewhat calms Tobin’s nerves, but she wants to runaway and hide in her room for being so vocal about something that isn’t her business. Christen’s thumb starts to rubs the back of her hand, causing Tobin to look up at the girl who has quietly stolen her heart without her knowing. She squeezes Christen’s hand, silently saying she’s okay and will wait for her to explain whatever Kelley put in her head.

“So you heard that I’m ‘fucking loaded’ or something?” Tobin nods, smiling at the way Christen’s face wrinkles at saying the curse word. She’s heard Christen curse before, but Christen has said it makes her feel uncomfortable and tries hard not to use those kind of words (unless she’s really mad). “Well, I guess I am. It’s not technically my wealth, it’s my father’s.”

“Isn’t that what kids of rich people say?”

“Yes because it’s true. I didn’t earn that money myself,” Christen replies easily, as if she’s used to this type of questioning. “I’m very aware of the wealth that my family has and how it affects me. I’m fortunate to be able to have it and not worry about certain things, but that doesn’t make me any different from anyone else.”

“I know, Chris. I know. I wasn’t implying that you’re some spoiled rich kid, I was—”

“Tobin, let me finish,” Christen interrupts and Tobin sinks into her seat, but still holding onto Christen’s hand. “I know you weren’t. But there’s a reason why I don’t talk about it.”

“Why?”

“Because when you have that kind of money, you don’t really know what people’s intentions are with you once they find out,” Christen explains. The way she says it makes Tobin want to hold her and reassure her that the amount of money she has doesn’t change anything. Hell, Christen could have a dollar to her name and Tobin would still want to be with her. “My mom sat me and my sisters down when were young to tell us that we have to be really careful about what we tell people who aren’t in our quote unquote circle, so to speak. It sounds really snobbish and it definitely is, but they understand it too. So making friends was sometimes hard because once people learned who I was or who my dad was, they expected me to pay or give them money like I had it at the snap of my fingers.”

“Wait so you’re telling me you don’t have a stack of hundred dollar bills just sitting in your car?” Tobin teases, drawing a wide smile and chuckle from Christen.

“I never said that,” Christen winks, but it comes out more of an awkward blink where one eye immediately closes after the attempt. “I do know that people at school know, but it’s not something I flaunt nor mention in passing conversation. Hence why I keep to myself. Plus, I’m busy too. I travel back and forth from here to California to help with the business. My role in the company is more on the executive side, which I won’t be the CEO right away cause my dad’s nowhere near ready to retire, but he’s given me an opportunity to work my way up the corporate ladder the right way instead of just handing me the position before I’m even ready.” 

It’s all starting to make sense to Tobin why Christen’s always so sure of what she wants to do and how to make it happen. Christen’s the perfect person to become a CEO of a company based on her ambition alone.

Though the question of why Christen approached Tobin that day after class has been gnawing at her since Kelley told her, especially the comment of Christen only giving her ‘the time of day’ when she could literally be giving her time and attention anywhere else.

“Then why me?” Tobin asks.

“Why you what?”

“Why did you choose me to work with?” Tobin clarifies. “You could’ve chosen anyone else in that class, but you walked up to me.”

Christen shrugs, smiling to herself like she has some secret, “I don’t know. I really don’t. I just had a good feeling about you.”

“But you didn’t know me.”

“And you didn’t know me either,” Christen says softly and genuinely, making something flutter behind Tobin’s chest. She gently pulls her hand away from Tobin after her phone vibrates on the table, signaling a message or something. “Sorry, it’s my boyfriend.”

_Oh_.

Tobin coughs awkwardly and brings her hand to rub the back of her head, looking towards the sidewalk, while Christen types away on the screen, unaware of Tobin’s current inner turmoil.

_Of course she has a boyfriend_ , Tobin thinks sadly. How could she ever have a chance with Christen when there was no chance to begin with? She read too much into their conversations, which in hindsight she probably shouldn’t have because she didn’t know if Christen was into girls. She could possibly still be, but as of right now, Christen’s in a relationship.

There are two options that Tobin gives herself.

One, she distances herself away from Christen to help her get over how she feels for the girl, which might leave her miserable cause she realizes how much of a presence Christen has in her life.

Or…

Two, she takes what Christen gives her. If that can only be friendship, then friendship it is. She’d rather have Christen in her life than not at all.

As much as she’d want to be with Christen _like that_ , she knows that’s not a possibility. It will definitely take some time to get over Christen, but knowing that she’s in a relationship with someone makes it a little easier for her (or harder, but she doesn’t want to think about that right now).

“Hey, you got quiet all of a sudden,” Christen says, snapping Tobin out of her thoughts and bringing her attention back to the heiress who has a slightly concerned look on her face. “What’s wrong?”

_Option two_ , Tobin decides.

“Nothing,” Tobin gives a smile, hoping that it’s genuine. “I didn’t know you were in a relationship, tell me all about it.”

Christen’s face lights up at the mention of her relationship.

“So his name’s Nima…”

Tobin listens intently as the girl in front of her talks about the person who is so, _so_ lucky to be with her.

Because Tobin accepts that if anything or anyone is important to Christen, it’s important to her.

\--

Later, when Tobin arrives back to her dorm to Kelley, Alex, and Allie watching an episode of _The Office_ (even though this is probably their fourth time through the series) laying on Kelley’s bed, Alex pauses the show and raises an eyebrow.

“What?” Tobin says flatly, dropping her bag on the floor with a small thud.

“So how was it?” Allie singsongs, smirking as she leans against the wall.

Tobin knows her friends mean well.

They’ve all known each other for years, playing on the youth national teams together and getting called up to play for the national team itself. The fact that they play on the same university team makes their dynamic even stronger because of how much time they spend together.

Tobin’s also used to their teasing, especially when it comes to Tobin and girls. She’s had a difficult time staying in relationships because the person she’s with doesn’t understand that Tobin’s first love is soccer and there is practically nothing that will be above that (it could have been Christen, but that seems like a reach all things considering).

Once Tobin started hanging out with Christen, the girls would tease her relentlessly and couldn’t wait for the day Tobin makes a move since she had never actually made a move on a girl. It was always a girl (sometimes a boy) going up to her and asking her out, which Tobin would entertain until it fizzled out.

“How was what?” Tobin sighs, a bit deflated after hearing Christen rave about Nima for the past hour.

Tobin gets it, she really does.

Nima’s a great guy. They’ve been friends for as long as Christen could remember, so for her, it made sense when he asked her out halfway through their sophomore year of high school.

“Thing’s just clicked into place, you know? I know it’s crazy to say, but it felt right. I didn’t know he had these feelings for me since he had always been kind of aloof towards people, and when he told me he liked me, I automatically said I liked him back. It felt natural,” Christen explained while Tobin listened, nodding when appropriate as Christen continued to explain their relationship.

Nima understands the pressure Christen gets from everyone around her and is her number one supporter through everything and anything.

For that, Tobin’s grateful that Christen has someone like that for her. Even if it couldn’t be her, Christen deserves that and prays that Nima does just that and more.

“You know, your date,” Alex says with a smirk.

“Yeah, with Christen,” Kelley adds, wiggling her eyebrows.

“It wasn’t a date,” Tobin shrugs, taking a seat on her chair and kicking her feet up onto Kelley’s bed.

“What do you mean it wasn’t a date? You were gone for like three hours,” Kelley says.

“It wasn’t,” Tobin says, sighing again, deciding she might as well just tell them. “She has a boyfriend.”

“She has a what?!” Allie exclaims.

“You heard me,” Tobin mutters.

“Well fuck her,” Allie has always been quick to defend her friends.

“Yeah fuck her, Tobin. She doesn’t deserve you—”

Tobin cuts off Kelley, “Look, it’s not like that at all. She didn’t lead me on, she has her reasons for things and I respect that. It was wrong of me to assume she was single, but it’s okay. It really is.” She says as confidently as she can muster, more to convince herself than her friends.

The three girls give Tobin a concerned look, understanding that this isn’t something she wants to talk about.

Definitely not right now, and maybe not even later.

They have to give her time to get over whatever feelings she has for Christen in the only way they know Tobin knows how to.

Soccer.

“Can I just ask one question?” Alex pipes up a minute after an awkward couple minutes. Tobin shrugs, not bothering to verbally reply, which Alex takes the silence as a yes. “Where does that leave you two?”

“We’re friends,” Tobin says, brushing her shoulder like there’s a piece of lint on it.

“That’s it?” Kelley prods.

“Yeah, what else can we be? She’s happily in a relationship. I’m not going to mess with that, nor am I going to say anything about how I feel because that’s unfair to her,” Tobin explains.

“But what about you? Is that not unfair to you?” Allie chimes in, which Tobin knows is her way of being protective of her. Because when it boils down to it, they know that she’s more sensitive that she lets on.

“It probably is,” Tobin says, starting to get annoyed with this conversation. She doesn’t want to talk about this anymore. “But I’m not going to make Christen feel sorry or guilty about how I feel. I have to deal with it. That’s on me, not Christen.”

Her friends don’t say anything after that, instead pressing play to continue with the episode, and Tobin feels slightly guilty for snapping at them. But she hates being pushed to talk about things, especially when it’s too fresh in her mind. She needs time to process what she found out today and needs to do something to clear her mind.

Tobin pushes her feet off of Kelley’s bed, standing up causing the girls to pause the show again. They’re giving her a questioning look, but don’t say anything.

“I’m leaving.”

“What? Where are you going?” Kelley makes a move to stand up.

“To the field,” Tobin says, pulling a hoodie from her clean laundry pile and slipping it on.

“You realize it’s almost ten right? And it’s starting to rain,” Alex reasons, which Tobin looks out their window to see rain drops falling against the glass.

“So? I just need to clear my head. I’ll be back later,” Tobin says with a tone of finality, exiting the room before her teammates could stop her.

\--

“You know,” Tobin hears a voice behind her as she sets up for the next shot. She’s been missing terribly—either too wide or hitting the post—which has been frustrating her. “We would’ve came with you.”

“Well, you guys are here anyways,” Tobin says before planting her right foot and hitting the ball with her left.

The shot goes wide and Tobin groans in frustration, slapping her hands on her knees as she looks at the ball roll onto the track. She closes her eyes, taking a deep breath in a poor attempt to calm her nerves.

She doesn’t know why or how this is affecting her so fast. She’s barely even known Christen for two months, yet the way Christen makes her feel has her head spinning. She’s slowly realizing that these feelings are deeper than what she first thought, but she quickly knows that what she feels can’t be anything more than what it is.

Feelings for a girl who she should’ve known that she would not have stood a chance with.

Christen is in a league of her own that Tobin can’t even compete in, she barely even qualifies.

Tobin’s trying to make it as a professional soccer player, coasting through classes as a requirement for her to play on the school team while waiting for call ups with her best friends to play at the international level while Christen is slated to run a multi-million (billion?) dollar company—something that Tobin _knows_ she would not be able to keep up with.

Tobin opens her eyes when she feels the ball tap her foot. She sees Alex on the track, walking back towards them with a small smile on her face. Tobin falls on her back onto the grass, staring at the cloudy dark sky as rain sprinkles on her face. She feels Kelley and Allie sit next to her, which she’s thankful for the silence.

“Thanks,” Tobin says softly once Alex joins them.

“There’s nothing to thank us for,” Kelley says, just as equally as soft. “We’re here for you, and we know that Christen is the first girl you’ve ever genuinely liked. So whatever you need, we’re here.”

“Thanks,” Tobin says again, as she sees Alex and Allie nod their heads in encouragement with what Kelley said. “Seriously. I’ll be okay. I just need some time.”

Tobin feels a soft pat on her head and sees it’s Allie patting her, which gives her some comfort, “C’mon Harry. Let’s play a quick game. I’ll even let you score.” She winks as she stands up, drawing a grin from Tobin.

“I don’t think you’ll let me score, I’m just going to score regardless,” Tobin pushes herself up, immediately followed by her teammates.

“Who says I want to be on Tobin’s team?!” Kelley exclaims, kicking the ball wildly across the field.

“I don’t want to be on her team,” Alex yells as she takes off for the ball.

“Oh c’mon, I’m not that bad,” Tobin says, but Kelley’s right next to her, shoving her on the ground.

“You are that bad, you take too long to make _any_ move,” Kelley laughs, standing over her. Tobin notices her face gets serious all of sudden. “But Tobin, we’re here for you, okay? If you need me to set her straight, I’ll tell Allie to do it. I’m scared that Christen’s family could have ties to the mafia.”

“I know, Kells,” Tobin smiles, chuckling at her friend’s overactive imagination. She’s truly grateful for her friends, following her out to the field when they could’ve stayed back. “Thanks. I’ll be okay.”

“Yeah you better,” Kelley reaches a hand that Tobin graciously accepts, but at the last second Kelley lets go, forcing Tobin to fall straight back on her ass. “Sucka!” Her teammate cackling as she takes off running towards their friends.

Tobin shakes her head, pushing herself up to chase after her.

Yeah, she’ll be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a time jump and definitely way longer than i expected. 
> 
> thank you to everyone that’s read it, i appreciate it! i hope you all have a safe and lovely new years, see ya in the next chapter :)

_Good luck! :) xoxo_

Tobin smiles as she reads the text that just came through as she was scrolling through her music, trying to find the perfect song to get her in the right mindset. 

The US team finished strong during group staging, coming in first, marking today as the beginning of knockout rounds to win it all. The team has been bubbling with energy and excitement since playing their last game.

They’re ready.

It’s all or nothing, and they plan to leave it all out on the field.

“What’s got you smiling?” Kelley peers over Tobin’s shoulder, but the midfielder is quick to lock her phone, keeping the nosy girl out of her business.

“Nothing!”

“It’s a nude huh?” Sydney pipes up from the seat behind her, pulling on Tobin’s seat to stand over her, trying to see what’s going on. “Who’s it from! Spill Heath!”

“It’s the girl from last night!”

A bunch of other players from different parts of the bus chime in, suggesting outrageous things that definitely did not happen. Tobin’s always been shy and reserved about relationships, tending to keep all of that under the radar as much as she could with the exception of telling a couple teammates, but her team knows that there have been a few instances where she’s spent the night with someone while traveling (even though Jill has a strict curfew, Tobin finds a way around it).

“I bet it’s from that one girl from Toronto who wouldn’t leave Tobin alone, no matter how many of us tried to step in,” Alex teases in front of her.

“Go Tobs, pullin’ girls left and right when we’re supposed to be focused on the World Cup,” Kelley says, after the girls quiet down, getting bored with the conversation since Tobin wouldn’t talk—and go back to what they were doing, mentally preparing themselves for their game in a few hours.

“For fucks sake, it’s not like that. At all,” Tobin argues.

If anyone on her team finds out that she’s smiling over a text from Christen, she won’t hear the end of it.

Most of her teammates have met Christen the times she had been able to make the games if she either had some free time or happened to be in the same city because Tobin always invited Christen if their schedules matched.

They all love her.

How could they not?

Some of them immediately exchanged numbers with the green-eyed girl to discuss plans for a wine night as others outright asked her out on a date (the best being Sydney declaring that she would happily leave her long term boyfriend, Dom, for just _one_ date). Christen took those in stride and politely declined, breaking the hearts of her teammates as soon as they met, which Tobin completely understood how they felt.

“But it is Tobs,” Kelley shrugs indifferently. “It’s okay. We know who it’s really from,” Her friend sending a wink and plugging her earbuds back in.

Tobin shakes her head with a small roll of her eyes. She does _know_ that her friends know who it is. Allie relentlessly teases her whenever she gets a text from Christen because her face lights up like a kid on Christmas morning while Alex shakes her head in a playful annoying way since she doesn’t necessarily approve of the _‘weird co-dependent, but not really’_ dynamic they have, she adores Christen since they have similar interests (Like yoga—Tobin joined them one day and strained her back, putting her out for a week, saying never again).

Kelley, on the other hand, is a bit more guarded when it comes to Christen. Though her other two best friends welcomed Christen with open arms, it took a while for Kelley to be more comfortable with the Christen. It wasn’t that she hated Christen, she was just too protective of Tobin and didn’t want Tobin to get hurt—anymore hurt than she already was.

Tobin had multiple conversations with Kelley after they met to reassure her that she knew what she was doing and she had it under control. Kelley didn’t believe her right away, but seeing how happy Christen’s presence had on Tobin’s life, Kelley warmed up. She might’ve warmed up too much because Kelley sometimes purposely flirts with Christen to annoy Tobin.

Tobin and Christen’s relationship (friendship, whatever it wants to be) evolved over the years. Tobin realized Christen’s friendship is very important to her. Her feelings aside, the relationship they have is special and it was something Tobin wanted in her life for as long as Christen would let her. It was obvious that Christen wanted Tobin in her life because she still talked to Tobin and made the effort to see her when she wasn’t doing business things.

It was difficult, at first, to get over Christen. Tobin knew that Christen wasn’t someone easily moved on from. She was a one of a kind girl that walks into someone’s life and stays, which Tobin did not mind one bit.

When the following semester started, Tobin and Kelley were called up for the national team, which kept her busy and away from school, away from Christen. They’d text occasionally, trying to keep the other updated since they didn’t have any classes together.

The distance and time apart helped her the most, but Tobin could only be away from school so much that she would find herself hanging out with Christen and talking to her more than if she was away. 

It was pointless for her to pine over Christen when there wasn’t a chance (even though deep down, Tobin knew that she would always, _always_ , have a soft spot for the girl). Alex made a comment one night about how it was _‘kinda unhealthy’_ with how much they were together even if Christen had a boyfriend, but Tobin brushed her off, saying that she knows what they are. 

The feelings slowly faded and turned into a platonic (but if in some alternate universe where Christen was single, Tobin would date Christen in a heartbeat) relationship where Tobin loves Christen as much, if not more, than Kelley, Alex, and Allie combined. 

It was enough for Tobin, though she’d always want more. 

They met each other’s families. It was inevitable. With how involved they were in each other’s lives, sooner or later, their families were going to meet.

Christen met Tobin’s family first at Tobin’s last soccer game of her collegiate career. Everyone loved Christen. She charmed them easily with no effort, that led her mother to invite her to come to New Jersey for the holiday break. Christen appreciated the gesture and would let her know if she would be able to carve out time to get there. (She came that year, and Tobin showed her all the places she loved about her hometown). Her sisters were eager to be Christen’s friend, because in Perry’s words, ‘ _If you’re the one that made Tobin actually understand the concept of arrive on time, I have to be your friend because I’ve been trying to do that for years._ ’

Tobin, on the other hand, met Christen’s family when she had national team training camp in the Los Angeles area. Christen grew up in a coastal suburb—Palos Verdes—and the training facility was less than an hour away. Christen was home after traveling for a couple months and invited Tobin for Tyler’s birthday party.

Tobin was a nervous wreck during the day. Too antsy during practice that Kelley yelled that she needed to ‘ _fucking chill_ ’ before she threw a ball at her to knock some sense into her. 

When Tobin arrived to Christen’s parents' house—of course it was on a cliff with the Pacific Ocean right there—Christen met Tobin outside so she wouldn’t feel any more uncomfortable, which helped a little bit. She couldn’t help how she was feeling, Christen’s parents were wealthy and she met some wealthy people throughout the years, but it wasn’t like this. Those people weren’t the parents of the woman who changed her life completely for the better.

If Tobin was being completely honest with herself, she wanted to _impress_ the Press family (pun not intended). She felt that she wasn’t good enough to be allowed Christen’s time and attention, let alone for their daughter to be in her life. With all that Christen had accomplished, there was so much more for her to achieve and Tobin doubted who she was, and if it was enough to deserve someone like Christen.

Christen found out about Tobin’s insecurities a little while after Tobin met her parents from Kelley who mentioned it in passing one night when they were hanging out at Tobin’s house in Manhattan Beach, but she was more upset than mad. The heiress didn’t understand how Tobin couldn’t _see_ how great she was and regardless of whether she came from money or not, Christen wanted Tobin for _Tobin_ , not for anyone else. Christen went even as far to say that, ‘ _If my parents don’t like you, then that’s their loss. I’m not going to jeopardize my relationship with you because of them_.’ (That statement, may have, or may not, have made Tobin fall in love with Christen a little bit more).

As soon as Tobin met Stacy and Cody, all her overthinking and overstressing seemed stupid. Christen constantly reassured her that they were excited to meet her and didn’t care where she came from. Stacy welcomed her easily, hugging her tightly, while taking her to grab a plate while Cody taunted her about how he used to play soccer back in the day, but chose football, laughing the whole time.

The rest was history, and their families have been involved in the other’s lives ever since.

Tobin pulls up the messaging app, sending Christen a quick thank you and she’ll try calling her after the game. Christen must’ve been on her phone because the reply was instantaneous, but it confuses Tobin because all Christen sent was a winky face.

The bus pulls up to Commonwealth Stadium, and everyone starts clapping and cheering, standing from their seats.

“Let’s fucking do this!” Pinoe yells, igniting even more noise from the team.

Tobin shakes her head in amusement. She slips her headphones in, but before she presses play, Kelley shakes her shoulder, a little too excited with the energy buzzing off her.

“You ready for this?!”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Tobin smirks, causing her friend to grin.

“Fuck yeah!” Kelley jumps into the aisle and onto Alex, who feigns annoyance but laughs regardless.

\--

1-0. 

They win, but it wasn’t easy.

When Kelley slide tackled the opposing player onto the ground and got a yellow card after the referee said _you didn’t go for the ball_ when it was blatantly obvious the player exaggerated the fall within the first ten minutes of the game, all hell broke loose.

Alex argued with the referee while Kelley laid on the ground.

Pinoe tried to pull Alex away, but then Amy ran up to join the mess as well.

It was a shit show until Jill yelled at the players to _just play the game_ and _control the controllables_.

Tobin did what Tobin does best, making the opposing players look silly from midfield by either by faking them completely to the point where they fell on the ground or by nutmegging them. At one point, she rainbowed the ball over a player, which wasn’t exactly a good look, but the opposing player ended up receiving a red for pulling Tobin onto the ground from pure frustration.

The game was scoreless until the 79th minute when Sydney kicked the ball from the corner and Abby headed it in, the goalie missing her mark and jumping too early.

Once the team made their way back to the locker room, Jill wasn’t upset, but she wasn’t happy either. She wasn’t too impressed by how the team played, and said that they had a lot of work to put in with little time to prepare for the next game. She left with a reminder to rest and relax until they had to travel to Ottawa for the quarter finals.

“Thank fuck that’s over,” Kelley groans as soon as Jill walked out of the locker room.

The stressful tension of the room slowly ebbing away. They could breathe for this split moment before they have to start turning their focus to the next game. 

“Yup,” Tobin agrees, kicking off her cleats and moving her feet, feeling the muscles relax.

The locker room, for the most part, is quiet, the only sounds of gear being taken off and bags zipping as everyone starts changing. There are a few conversations that are going on, but nothing too loud. Allie and Alex are trying to figure out if they should just sleep the game off, cancelling dinner plans with Bati and Servando. Kelley’s on the phone with her girlfriend, talking quietly about what happened during the game, which Tobin can see how her face lights up when the conversation turns to her girlfriend coming up to Ottawa for the next game.

Tobin closes her eyes, taking a deep breath in and blowing the air out as she feels the stress slowly leave her body. Her back is a bit achy, but decides nothing that a quick ice bath can’t help. Before making a move to stand, she opens her eyes to see one of the team managers standing in front of her.

“What’s up Molly?” Tobin sits up straighter.

“There’s someone waiting for you outside the locker room,” Molly says vaguely, but there’s a hint of a smirk playing on her face.

“What? Who?” Tobin stands up, looking at Kelley who’s still on the phone. Her friend looks at her and shrugs, not knowing what’s going on either.

“Just come outside,” Molly waves as she walks towards the locker room door.

“Uh, okay…” Tobin says unsurely, slipping on her slides and walks after Molly.

A list of people crosses Tobin’s mind.

Her parents aren’t coming up unless they make the finals. Her siblings, as far as she knows, aren’t coming up either—maybe Jeff, but he’s traveling for work. None of her club teammates that weren’t called up for any country obligations said they wouldn’t come up because they’re holding down the team in Portland.

So who the hell is here?

Tobin follows Molly, turning the corner from the locker room down a hall, and when she sees who’s there, casually leaning against the wall, looking the other way, she breaks into a sprint.

The sound of Tobin’s footsteps catches the attention of the person, turning their head and a smile immediately forms when their gazes meet.

“What the, I—Uh, what?” Tobin stumbles over her words as halts her body in front of the person who keeps her grounded, who can make her easily laugh, and who she hasn’t seen in _months_ (four, to be exact, but it’s not like she’s counting).

“Hi Tobin,” Christen says softly, pushing herself from the wall, with a smile that’s making Tobin swoon because she can’t believe that she’s _here_.

“Holy shit,” Tobin breathes out before wrapping her arms around the girl, lifting her up just enough for Christen’s feet to get off the ground, which causes Christen to start laughing.

“Tobin!” Christen continues to laugh, slightly smacking Tobin’s arms since she’s awkwardly being held. “Put me down!”

“Sorry, I’m—fuck Chris, you’re here!” Tobin listens, gently putting Christen back on the floor, but keeping her arms around the girl, which Christen maneuvers her arms from Tobin’s and brings them to rest on Tobin’s shoulders, as Tobin’s hands loosely hold onto Christen’s waist.

“Seriously, Chris. What are you doing here?” Tobin squeezes Christen’s body to make sure that she’s real and not dreaming.

“That tickles,” Christen chuckles, shaking her head, amused by Tobin’s enthusiasm. “I’m here to watch you.”

“But I thought you had to be in London?”

Tobin invited Christen once the team qualified for this year’s World Cup, but Christen had to decline because of work obligations she couldn’t get out of in London. The hotels were starting to expand on the international front and Cody decided to send Christen instead of Tyler to gain more experience with foreign businesses and negotiations.

“I did, but that finished early. There was a break in my schedule and my dad figured I deserved a vacation and practically shoved me on a plane here,” Christen explains, bringing her hands around Tobin’s neck, lightly stroking the hair, sending shivers down Tobin’s body.

“And you came here?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?” Christen asks rhetorically, as if there was somewhere else she’d rather be.

“I’m just…” Tobin trails off, pulling Christen into a tight hug, which the green-eyed girl returns, holding on tightly around Tobin’s shoulders. “I’m just really happy you’re here. I wasn’t expecting you to come. I—” Tobin sighs, pulling back to look at Christen who was looking right at her with a dreamy smile that’s warming Tobin’s heart.

“I’m happy that I’m here too, Tobin,” Christen says softly. After a short moment of the two looking at each other in their eyes, Christen says, “I have to tell you something.”

“What’s up? Is everything okay?” Tobin asks, concerned over what Christen has to say because it has to be really important if it’s in person, but Christen shakes her head.

“No, nothing like that.”

“Okay, what’s go—” Tobin doesn’t finish her sentence of Alex’s voice projecting down the hall.

“Tobin? Where are you?” Alex says, forcing the two women to look in the direction and see Alex walking towards them. She slows down as soon as she realizes who Tobin’s with. “Whoa, Press? What’re you doing here?” She asks, stopping next to them and looking with a curious expression.

_Shit_ , Tobin realizes why Alex’s looking at them like that.

Anyone passing by would likely assume that by the way that they were holding onto each other, Tobin and Christen are in a relationship. It’s obvious that they’re close, but their closeness looks like it runs a little deeper than just platonic friends.

It’s happened multiple times over the years where people who don’t know who Christen is to Tobin ask, ‘ _Where’s your girlfriend?_ ’ or ‘ _How long have you both been together?_ ’ or something along those lines. Tobin has to explain that they’re just friends—the best of friends, Tobin would go as far that she’s closer to Christen than Kelley (and that’s saying a lot). People don’t believe her when she says they’re friends.

They don’t act that like friends either.

They’re both equally at fault as to why it looks that way, but they’ve been affectionate with each other since the very beginning.

They’re physically affectionate with each other—holding hands, interlocking arms, arm casually slung over the other’s shoulder, arm holding the other’s waist, sitting on each other’s lap, and sometimes hugs that last a little too long, as if they didn’t want to let the other go.

Sure, Tobin’s affectionate like that with Kelley, Alex, Allie, and whoever else on the team. Playing soccer with a set group of women over the years, boundaries don’t really exist.

But…

There’s also a different type of affection that Tobin doesn’t have with anyone else.

Tobin always, _always_ gives Christen her jacket or sweater when they go out, even though Christen’s adamant that she’s not cold, the predictable shivering that shows up less than a minute after they walk outside says otherwise.

Christen usually has gum for Tobin in her purse. She gives the soccer player a piece after they eat out without Tobin having to ask because Christen knows that Tobin needs to have something minty after eating, something about the after taste of food making her uncomfortable.

Christen doesn’t really like the crust on pizza, so she places the piece of Tobin’s plate, which the soccer player accepts with no fuss since she believes the crust is the best part of the pizza (especially if they’re in Portland and they go to one pizza spot that puts garlic butter on the crust).

It's the little things that something people in relationships take years to build and fully understand what the other person needs and wants without having to say it. There’s a lot of things they do for each other without realizing _what_ it means to _them_ because it’s so natural and it looks so effortless that it just _works_.

“Hey Alex,” Christen greets politely, but makes no attempt to move her hands from where they currently are. “Yeah, I’m here. Here to watch this one.” Tobin smiles when Christen tilts her head in her direction with a soft smile.

“That’s commitment,” Alex notes, raising a questioning eyebrow at Tobin. “Are you flying to the other provinces too?”

“Yeah,” Christen removes her hands from Tobin’s neck, but Tobin doesn’t let Christen go anywhere. “I mean, if Tobin’s okay with it.”

“What? Why wouldn’t I be?” Tobin squeezes Christen’s sides, forcing the girl in her arms to look at her.

“I don’t know, I just showed up.”

“So? I want you here, you should know this,” Tobin reassures, She had been in constant contact with Christen as much as she could whenever she had time because she wanted the girl there without outright saying it.

“I do,” Christen smiles cheekily.

“Please,” Alex interjects their little moment. “For everyone’s piece of mind, get a fucking room.”

Tobin rolls her eyes at Alex’s comment, which is something they’re both used to for as long as she could remember. If she looks at Christen right now, she’ll see…

“Christen stop blushing,” Alex says sarcastically. “You should be used to this by now.”

“Alex stop,” Tobin says, after seeing the slight blush form on Christen’s face.

“Fine,” It’s Alex’s turn to roll her eyes. “I came out here to ask if you wanted to get dinner with us, but since Christen’s here…”

“Oh, don’t let me impose,” Christen says.

“Yeah we’ll go with you,” Tobin states, not leaving any room for discussion for Christen to get out of it.

“Kelley will be thrilled she’s the odd one out,” Alex singsongs as she starts to walk away. “Come on, you have to shower, or at least change.”

Tobin’s reluctant to let Christen go because she still can’t believe that she’s here. It all feels like a dream and she doesn’t want to wake up. She feels Christen squeeze her shoulder, “Go. I’ll still be here when you’re done. Plus, you stink.” The green-eyed girl wrinkles her nose in mock disgust.

“Okay, I won’t be long!” Tobin kisses Christen quickly on the cheek and lets the dark-haired girl go, running after Alex.

What she doesn’t see is Christen, smiling with her hand against the spot where Tobin kissed her.

\--

They win in Ottawa.

3-0.

Tobin back heels a goal in the 23rd minute, automatically pointing to Christen cause the younger woman asked her to score, and who was Tobin to deny her request?

“That was for her huh?” Kelley yells in Tobin’s ear after she scores.

Tobin only grins.

\--

For the game in Montreal, Tobin’s walking Christen back to her room after the two went to dinner at a café. Christen was able to get a room at the same hotel the team was staying at. There was a dinner with a few of the teammates, but Tobin wanted a breather from her team, which she was so thankful that Christen was with her through this exciting, but stressful time. She knew that she could count on Christen to take her mind off things.

Tobin nearly trips over her feet as they walk down the hallway when Christen asks a simple question.

“Can I wear your jersey tomorrow?”

“You want to wear my jersey?” Tobin sputters, caught off guard from the question.

“Yes,” Christen says, slightly annoyed at the comment. “Who else’s jersey would I wear?”

“Kelley’s?” Tobin tries to play dumb, but it ends up backfiring on her.

“Am I with Kelley right now? No. I’m with you. I want to wear your jersey,” Christen rolls her eyes as they stop in front of her hotel room.

“Okay okay,” Tobin relents, raising her hands in mock defeat. “I’ll drop it off tomorrow morning before the team meeting.”

Christen smiles triumphantly, knowing that she had to do very little to get her way from Tobin. She doesn’t say anything, but wraps her arms around Tobin’s shoulders to hug her.

Tobin’s arms automatically go around Christen’s waist, bringing their bodies close and doing a little shake that causes Christen to giggle against Tobin.

“You ready for tomorrow?” Christen asks, slightly pulling back to look at Tobin.

Tobin smirks cockily, “I always am.”

Christen shakes her head, amused at the arrogance, and hugs Tobin one last time, “Goodnight Tobs.”

“Night Chris,” Tobin smiles, as she takes her arms away from the girl, as Christen slides her keycard to enter her room.

Tobin doesn’t leave her spot in front of the hotel door until Christen fully steps into her room, even though nothing could possibly happen in that fraction of a second it takes for Christen to get inside the room, Tobin insists on waiting. She sees Christen smile before she shuts the door completely, but doesn’t start to walk away until she hears the deadbolt click.

Tobin walks slowly back to her room. Ironically enough, her room that she shared with Kelley on this leg is on the same floor as Christen’s. Kelley teased her as soon as they found out room assignments saying, _Gonna sneak out to see your girlfriend huh_ , which Tobin shoved her friend into the wall, knowing that she had a point because the first night when they arrived in Montreal, Tobin snuck to Christen’s room, asking if she wanted to go for a night stroll among the historic cobblestone streets.

Something changed between the two women. 

Tobin couldn’t put her finger on it, but something between them changed.

Ever since Christen showed up to the first game, the heiress had been more… Flirty? Maybe flirty wasn’t the right word, but definitely more affectionate. More affectionate that Pinoe asked one day after a training session _when did you and Christen get together_ . Tobin denied that they were a couple, because they _weren’t_. They’ve just been more… something. She doesn’t know what, but she doesn’t want to think about it just yet with everything going on.

“Why are you so smiley?” Kelley asks as soon as Tobin steps into their room.

“Oh I am? Dunno,” Tobin shrugs, walking over to her luggage to pull out a jersey for Christen. “Which jersey are we wearing tomorrow?”

“Why?”

“Christen wants to wear a jersey tomorrow,” Tobin says, shifting through her clothes. She doesn’t notice the incredulous expression on her teammates’s face. “Which one?”

“Give her the home jersey,” Kelley says after a quick beat, composing herself. “You guys decide to start dating during that dinner or something?” 

“No?” Tobin says distractedly, pulling out the home jersey and neatly folding it, putting it off to the side so she’ll see it in the morning.

“Since when does she want to wear your jersey?” Kelley asks as Tobin settles herself on her bed, laying down and seeing a text message from Christen.

“She asked,” Tobin says, replying to the picture they took after dinner.

“But Tobin,” Kelley’s voice sounds serious that it takes her attention off her phone. “She’s never asked to wear your jersey.”

“And? What’re you getting at?”

“Never mind,” Kelley says, dropping the conversation but Tobin pushes, mildly concerned.

“No, what’re you trying to say?”

“It’s just…” Kelley trails off while Tobin waits for her to continue. “Christen’s never, _ever_ , asked to wear your jersey and she’s been to a lot of your games. What makes this time any different?”

Tobin realizes that Kelley has a point. Christen has been to more games than her own family and not once had she asked to wear a jersey. Her family are usually the only ones that wear her name along with hundreds of fans, but never Christen.

She doesn’t want to look too into it because she doesn’t want to get her hopes up. The feelings she has for Christen will always be there and she accepted that a long time ago, that no matter who she dates or whoever she ends up with, Christen will be the biggest _what if_. 

What if Tobin met Christen single? What if Tobin told Christen how she felt regardless of being with Nima? What if, just _what if_ , it all worked out and they ended up together?

Countless scenarios that she’s thought about time and time again throughout the years whenever there was the slightest glimmer of what they could be. 

Could it finally be a reality?

“I can’t think about that right now,” Tobin says firmly. “We’re so close to the end that my head needs to be focused on the game and not analyzing why Christen all of a sudden wants to wear my jersey.”

“Okay okay,” Kelley backs off, and Tobin feels slightly bad for being short because she knows Kelley means well. Her friend’s face switches into a grin, which was never good. “So, her wearing your jersey… That gonna make you feel possessive or something?

Tobin throws all her pillows at Kelley, pelting her in the face. 

\--

USA is going to the World Cup finals. 

4-3. 

It boiled down to penalty kicks.

Tobin’s relieved, along with the other girls, but even her mind hasn’t stopped thinking about the woman in the stands that specifically asked for her jersey to wear. 

Maybe Kelley was right.

(Tobin would never admit it.)

\--

The whistle gets blown, ending the grueling game where multiple players received yellow cards. 

USA wins the World Cup for the third time, 2-0.

Tobin’s on the field with her arms raised as she runs towards her team to celebrate. Everyone’s screaming and cheering and it’s a lot to process, but they won. 

The team gets led to the family and friends section of the stands. Each player running towards their loved ones and Kelley trying to climb over the barrier with security pulling her down to direct her to the proper entrance. 

Tobin shakes her head, smiling at how happy everyone is, and makes her way to her family. She brings over a chair so she could stand on and properly greet her family who congratulate her with happy tears in their eyes, proud of another milestone she’s achieved. She’s not processing what they’re saying, because it just seems unreal. 

Tobin’s gaze meets the eyes of her best friend who is slowly and politely trying to make her way down (and is wearing one of her older jerseys that her mom brought up), and Christen reaches over the barrier to hug her. 

“Congratulations Tobin! I’m so proud of you,” Christen says in her ear, which she hears perfectly above all the noise surrounding them. 

Instead of saying something back, Tobin pulls back briefly to look at Christen, who’s sporting a wide smile with her eyes crinkled, and goes for it because it just feels _right_ to do in this moment with adrenaline flowing through her body.

Tobin brings her lips to Christen’s, which the girl in her arms stiffens for a quick second then relaxes into the touch just as fast. She feels Christen’s hands go to her face, holding her there and she can feel her heart beating against her rib cage. 

It’s soft. It’s chaste. It’s more than anything Tobin had ever imagined, feeling Christen’s lips on hers. 

Neither make a move to deepen the kiss, but it lasts long enough that when they pull apart, they’re out of breath. Tobin leans her forehead against Christen’s, faces still very much close with eyes closed as they compose themselves, taking deep breaths. 

“Find me after?” Christen asks softly, and Tobin opens her eyes to see a dopey grin on her face with eyes still closed. 

“I always do,” Christen’s smile get wider if possible and gives Tobin one quick kiss before pulling herself away. 

“Go, your team’s celebrating. I’ll be here when you guys are ready to leave.” 

Tobin nods, saying a quick goodbye to her family who witnessed the intimate moment between the two women, but didn’t make a comment.

Tobin jumps down and walks towards the tunnel. She feels an arm wrap around her neck, pulling her into a headlock. 

“Fucking finally dude!” It’s Allie’s voice and she hears a small applause as they walk to the locker room. 

Fucking finally indeed. 

\--

“Ow,” Tobin groans into her pillow as Christen pulls the window curtains wide open, the Vancouver sun filtering the room. 

“Christen Press,” Kelley mumbles from under the blanket. “Take Tobin and leave.”

“I’m trying to,” Christen says, sitting on Tobin’s bed, which the soccer player scoots closer to the girl, wrapping her arms around Christen’s waist. “Tobin, c’mon get up. You promised you’d go around with me.” Tobin squeezes her tighter, making no effort to move. 

“You asked me when I was peak drunk last night,” Tobin mumbles against Christen’s side. 

“It’s not my fault you let this one,” Christen points to the other lifeless body on the other bed, “Talk you into going shot for shot. I tried getting you to stop, but you were adamant you were going to win.”

This felt more of a loss, even if she drank Kelley under the table. 

Tobin grunts, not wanting to admit that Christen was right. 

The alcohol flowed freely as soon as the team walked into the locker room. Champagne bottles being popped, beers being chugged, and so much else. 

It didn’t stop when they left BC Place either. 

They all had a strong buzz going as they stepped onto the bus, some players were very drunk they passed out as soon as they sat down. Other players snuck beer cans onto the bus so they could keep going. A brief stops was made to the hotel to change into something that wasn’t sweats, which for a Tobin that meant black jeans and a white shirt. 

The managers had rented out a rooftop bar somewhere in Downtown Vancouver for the team and their family and friends to celebrate the win, consisting of a lot of cheering and alcohol being consumed at an alarming rate with cameras and phones taking pictures of everything that happened. 

As soon as Christen walked into the bar with her family, Tobin walked away from whoever she was talking to—likely Alex, but she doesn’t remember—mid-conversation to go to her. Even in her drunken haze, Tobin thought Christen looked so pretty in a long flower patterned flowy dress. She wouldn’t leave the heiress’s side, always keeping an arm either around her waist or her shoulders, any reason to stay close to her. 

When Allie literally pulled Tobin from Christen’s side, Tobin pouted like there was no tomorrow and Christen gave a sympathetic smile, but the amusement was clear on her face. 

Tobin would blame it on the alcohol, but she was still on a high after kissing Christen. 

She vaguely remembers Christen asking her to go around Downtown Vancouver before the team had to fly back to New York for the parade, but the amount of alcohol she consumed last night… Well, she should be feeling worse.

If it wasn’t for Christen giving her water throughout the night, Tobin’s pretty sure she’d be drunk until they fly out tomorrow morning. 

“Tobin,” Christen shakes her gently. “Let’s go. You need something in your system.” 

“Fine,” Tobin croaks out makes no move to get up, but Christen’s not hungover at any capacity and stands up abruptly, Tobin way too weak to keep the girl in her arms. “Chris, come back.” 

“Get up,” Christen says with absolutely no room for discussion. 

Tobin opens one eye and sees Christen jump into bed with Kelley, who groans at the intrusion, “What the hell?” Tobin says, slightly annoyed.

“If you get up, we’ll go,” Tobin slowly sits up as she speaks. “But for now, I’ll sleep in Kelley’s bed until you do.” 

“I’m up, I’m up,” Tobin mutters, swinging her legs to the side of the bed, giving herself a second before she stands up. 

\--

“Feeling better?”

Tobin nods after taking a sip of water, thankful that the restaurant had outdoor seating and it wasn’t too hot today in Vancouver. “Where do you want to go now?”

It’s a little after noon and Christen settled bill, something about her dragging Tobin away from her bed when she should be recovering like the rest of her teammates. 

“Ice cream?” Christen suggests, looking at Tobin nervously. 

“Sure,” Tobin can read Christen easily, so she’s concerned with what’s going on. “You okay Chris? You look kinda pale.” 

“Yeah.” 

That’s all Christen says, but Tobin doesn’t want to push it. She’s not fully mentally there yet so she could be imagining things. 

They walk along the harbour to a little ice cream shop, talking about what happened last night. More Christen telling Tobin, since the only thing Tobin vividly remembers is Christen walking in. 

Amy almost fought the bartender for stopping her earlier than everyone, but Cheney held her back by telling her that she needed to sit down and drink water for a bit.

Pinoe and Whitney danced on the bar, leading to all the players dancing on the bar. Amy included, but with a glass of water in hand and Cheney watching her like a hawk.

Allie was instigating a lot. She suggested the drinking competition to Kelley to challenge Tobin. She bet Alex to give one of the team managers a lap dance (Molly was very confused why Alex was on her lap, and just sat there for two minutes). Sydney, then, pulled Alex off Molly to show her how it’s done.

“So when Sydney pulled Alex off, everyone knew that it was time to leave,” Christen says, waiting for their turn to order.

“Where was I in all this?” Tobin asks, standing closely behind Christen and resisting the urge to wrap an arm around her waist. 

“Next to me,” Christen says simply. 

Tobin doesn’t get the chance to ask any more because they’re next and the worker calls them up. Christen orders some double chocolate with brownie pieces while Tobin doesn’t think she can stomach any heavy dairy products yet, opting for a raspberry sorbet.

Christen pays this time, even though whenever they get ice cream, Tobin insists on always paying instead of Christen paying. She’s a little out of it to argue with the heiress today, but she’ll make it up somehow. 

Today’s just one of the rare days Tobin lets Christen pay. 

The two women grab a table that’s outside of the ice cream shoppe, facing the harbour with the little gas station floating in the middle of the water. 

They’re not talking. Tobin notices Christen’s looking down, deep in thought, but she doesn’t want to disturb her friend so she just quietly eats her sorbet with minimal discomfort. 

After a few silent minutes, Christen tells Tobin what she’s been wanting to tell her since the first game. 

“Nima and I broke up.”

Tobin stops mid-bite with her almost finished sorbet, bringing the spoon and cup down. Before she can ask anything, Christen continues. 

“It happened about three months ago. I was in London and he was also there for a work conference, so it wasn’t like we planned to see each other. It was two months before I last saw him,” That surprises Tobin because Christen spent the week with her in Portland before she left for Europe. “We’d been talking every other day or so since our schedules were usually packed, but when we saw each other, it just didn’t feel the same. He felt it too because he’s the one that pointed it out. He even went as far to say that it hadn’t been the same for a while now.”

There’s a sad smile on Christen’s face as she speaks. Tobin puts the spoon in the cup, and brings both her hands to hold the hand Christen has on the table. Tobin rubs the back of Christen’s hand with her thumb, hoping it’ll give her some comfort.

“And he was right. As soon as he said that, I… agreed. We still had love _for_ each other, but we weren’t in love. Our relationship reverted back to friends without either of us realizing it,” Christen says pensively.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Tobin asks, still rubbing Christen’s hand. The thought immediately crossed her mind as soon as Christen said something because she’s always there for the girl, no matter the circumstances.

“Um, well,” Christen hesitates, but Tobin gives her a reassuring squeeze. “The night we ended it, Nima said something.”

“What’d he say?”

“It was about you,” Christen locks eyes with Tobin, which the soccer player feels her heart rate pick up.

“Me? Wh-what about me?” Tobin stutters. 

“Nima said that I should go for it with you,” Tobin eyes widen. “I had no idea what he was talking about, and when he saw the dumbfounded look on my face. He rolled his eyes, saying that, ‘ _of course you don’t see it, Chris. But everyone knows that there’s something special between you and Tobin. Something that runs a lot deeper than what me and you would ever have.’_ Right after he said that, it was like things became a lot clearer, clicking into place.

“I don’t like clichés, you know this,” Tobin nods, still trying to process what Christen is saying. “I realized that yes, what we do have is special. But Nima saying all that made me realize that I have these feelings for you, Tobin. Feelings that I was completely unaware of. I probably have had them for a long time, and I know I should’ve told you about me and Nima when it happened, but… I was trying to process it all while still being your friend.”

“Chris, I—” Tobin tries to speak because her best friend just told her that she has _feelings_ for her all so casually like this isn’t big news, but Christen keeps talking. 

“I don’t expect you to say anything back, but I just wanted to let you know. You know I’m not spontaneous at all, so when I showed up, I was so nervous. I didn’t know why I was because it’s you and me, we’ve never had a reason to be nervous around each other. But then I saw you, and I knew that I had feelings for you even though it’s not exactly ideal to already feel something for someone after being in a relationship for almost a decade. But—”

“Christen, let me speak please,” Tobin says softly, interrupting the girl from rambling because she can talk herself in circles if she isn’t stopped. 

“Oh sorry,” Tobin sees the blush form on Christen’s face, slightly embarrassed. “I’ve just held this in for so long and I—” She stops talking when she notices Tobin giving her a smile. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?” 

Tobin shakes her head, amused with how cute and adorable Christen is, and she doesn’t even know it. 

“Can I speak now?” 

Christen smiles, squeezing Tobin’s hand in hers while Tobin scoots her chair closer to Christen, keeping their hands together. 

“So I’m going to just say what I’m feeling because if I try to make myself think about what I’m going to say, it’s not going to come out right,” Tobin prefaces because she’s never been the best at explaining how she feels, especially if she has to talk. 

But she has a good feeling about this. 

Christen doesn’t say anything, waiting for Tobin to start. 

“I’ve had feelings for you since I met you,” Tobin says simply and she sees from the corner of her vision that Christen’s jaw slightly drops. “That was like, what, five years ago? I don’t mean the love at first sight, in love with you kind of thing. I mean that the feelings I had for you happened while we did the project for that class.”

Tobin decides to not tell Christen just how strong these feelings are, at least not yet. 

“Wait what? Tob—”

“Shh, it’s my turn to talk,” Tobin soothes before Christen can interrupt her train of thought. “The look on your face is telling me that you had no idea, which is good because I didn’t want you to know. There’s a reason why. Come on Chris, you honestly believe that if I told you how I felt back then, you’d all of a sudden leave Nima? We’re friends first, and I wasn’t going to put you in a situation where you’d feel uncomfortable.

“Over time, how I felt about you never really went away. It’s always been a ‘what if’ with you, and I dealt with it, realizing that our friendship is way more important to me than anything else. Nima was someone I’ve always liked. He’s a great person who was good for you and to you,” Tobin takes a deep breath. “You telling me this is coming a little out of left field because I never would’ve guessed in any lifetime or even universe that this would be a reality. But I had a feeling because you didn’t automatically push me off when I kissed you, which by the way was the best kiss I’ve ever had. I didn’t want to think about it until we got back to our respective homes because these past couple weeks have been crazy as is. And… yeah. This can be something or it can be nothing. We’re going to be friends, even with us confessing these feelings. I don’t want to force you into anything you’re not ready for. I like you a little more than a friend cool, yeah cool, but I love you even more as my best friend. I’m happy with whatever.”

Christen moves her body closer to Tobin, which shifts Tobin’s gaze to look at her, and she tilts Tobin’s chin up. She slowly leans in, bringing their lips together. 

Tobin’s brain short circuits _again_. If kissing Christen does this to her every time, she isn’t sure she’s going to survive anything more.

Christen sighs into the kiss, which prompts Tobin to bring her hand to the green-eyed woman’s waist, giving her a soft squeeze as their lips move against each other. Before Tobin has the chance to deepen the kiss, Christen pulls back with Tobin’s hand still on her waist, giving her a soft smile.

“What if I told you I’m not happy with whatever?” 

“So you want to go on a date with me?” Tobin jokes, smiling widely at the laugh Christen lets out, hoping she’s not misunderstanding what being implied.

“Something like that,” Christen teases. 

“Do you want to go on a date with me, Miss Christen Press?” Tobin asks firmly, because being given the chance to go on a date with Christen is something she’s taking very seriously. 

“Yes, I would love to,” Christen’s beaming and leans forward, but Tobin leans away, avoiding contact. “What? Did I do something wrong?” 

“No,” Tobin pulls her hand away. “But if we’re going to go on a date, I can’t kiss you. Gotta make you work for it somehow.” Tobin winks while Christen feigns mock surprise.

“Fine,” Christen relents, rolling her eyes after Tobin won’t kiss her again. “Guess I’ll just make you work for it too.” She shrugs, and it’s Tobin’s turn to be surprised. 

“Wait what?!”

Christen shrugs again, not giving anything away, standing up, “Come on, there’s a shop I want to check out. Let’s go before we have to be back for dinner.”

The heiress doesn’t give Tobin a chance to respond, walking away to dispose of their trash. 

Tobin sighs.

She doesn’t know what she’s getting herself into with Christen. She’s excited and if she’s being honest a little scared, but she wouldn’t have it any other way.   
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, happy new years! 
> 
> i had a lot of time on a flight back home, so i cranked this out. 
> 
> if you have a chance, listen to these songs by Snoh Aalegra to get the full tone of the chapter:   
> "you"   
> "i want you around"   
> "home" 
> 
> :) 
> 
> thank you all again for reading! i really appreciate it, hope ya enjoy!

Tobin’s nervous.

Actually, nervous is putting it lightly. 

Tobin’s freaking out and she’s been pacing back and forth across her bedroom floor for the past fifteen minutes. 

“Tobin, please. Sit down,” Kelley says calmly, as she sits on Tobin’s bed, watching the soccer player move with an anxiousness she’s never seen in all the years she’s known her, not even playing the World Cup has ever made her like this. 

“Sit down? You want me to sit down?” Tobin exaggerates, stopping in front of her closet. 

“Yes. You need to relax, you can’t pick up Christen like this,” Kelley reasons. 

It's been almost a week since the players returned to their respective homes from the World Cup and the parade. They have about a week break until they’re required to return back to their clubs, so Kelley chose to go with Tobin to Southern California to surf a while before heading back to Salt Lake City. Tobin has a little longer—almost two weeks—than most of her teammates since her team has a bi-week and doesn’t have to return to Portland right away. 

Tobin and Kelley have been relaxing as much as they could, decompressing from the past couple months. That included surfing, eating as much junk food as they can without having Dawn looking over their shoulders, and hanging out with Alex since she’s staying with Servando until she has to go back to Orlando. Tobin usually leaves Kelley in the evenings to see Christen since she’s back at work, which Kelley teases her friend about how whipped she is, bringing dinner over after a long day. 

(She is, and they haven’t even had their first official date yet.)

Tobin called Kelley earlier this afternoon who was with Alex in an absolute frenzy over what she should wear for her date tonight. 

_ The _ date. 

With Christen. 

Christen Press. 

The woman Tobin has been in love with for  _ so _ long. 

Kelley came over an hour later to the same scene she’s witnessing now, and is certainly amused that Tobin is acting this way because only Christen could do _ this _ to Tobin. She’s never see her friend like this over a date, not even when she dated one of her teammates on PSG. 

It makes it funnier for Kelley that Alex and her were teasing Tobin while Christen was there one evening when they went to happy hour for drinks. The snide comments of ‘ _ Tobs, it’s finally happening, are you nervous? Don’t fuck it up _ ’ and ‘ _ I can’t believe Press made the first move’  _ and the best being ‘ _ Chris, did you know that Tobin has a shrine for you like Helga did of Arnold somewhere in her closet?’ _ The last comment from Kelley was obviously a joke, but it had Christen laughing much to Tobin’s dismay. 

Though, the heiress was surprised that she had been so oblivious to Tobin’s feelings after Alex made the blatant comment of ‘ _ Christen, how can you have not noticed that Tobin looks at you like you hung every single star in the sky? _ ’ Christen asked Tobin about it when they left, and Tobin shyly admitted that it was hard not to like her because what’s not to like? 

Christen almost spiraled into a laundry list of reasons about what there is to not like about her, but Tobin stopped her by firmly saying that ‘ _ Even if you don’t like those things about yourself, I still do. The good, the bad, and all of it in between _ .’ 

Then Tobin asked her out for their  _ first _ date as not friends, but more than friends, since over the years they’ve been on multiple friend dates. 

“Tobin,” Kelley says gently, bringing a hand to her friend’s shoulder, guiding her to sit on the bed. “Just sit. I’ll pick what you’re gonna wear.”

“What? No you’re not!” Tobin protests, but the smaller girl pushes her back down with a little more force. “Seriously! You don’t even know what we’re doing.”

“Stop pouting,” Kelley rolls her eyes, turning her back to look at the closet. “You can tell me and then I can figure something out.” She sifts through the hangers and notices something. “How do you have this many white shirts? You’re the messiest person I know.” 

“It’s called laundry,” Tobin huffs. “But fine, we’re going to dinner, then a concert.”

“Okay simple, and totally you and Christen,” Kelley agrees. “What kind of music?” 

“Why does that matter?” 

“Because I need to know if I’m going to send you wearing a Taylor Swift shirt or not,” Kelley jokes, looking at Tobin’s unnecessary collection of shoe boxes. 

“First of all, she’s not on tour,” Tobin states matter-of-factly. “And secondly, you’ve never heard of her.”

“Try me.”

“Snoh Aalegra.”

“Say who now?” Kelley turns her head to look at Tobin who is leaning back on her hands. 

“She’s this R&B artist from Sweden,” Tobin explains, bringing one hand to scratch the back of her neck. “Do you think it’s a bad idea? Christen said she’d be okay with whatever as long as we’re together.”

“Um,” Kelley hesitates but comes up with an idea. “Why don’t you take a shower and while you’re showering, play me songs so it’ll help me picture what would look good.”

“Okay…” Tobin says unsurely, standing up with her phone in hand. 

“What’s Christen wearing?” Kelley asks, as she watches her friend scroll through her phone. 

“I told her something casual, but nothing fancy. She said she’ll probably wear a dress,” Tobin replies, selecting a song and the opening bars start playing on the room’s Bluetooth speaker. 

“Gotcha,” Kelley says, as she listens to the lyrics, which is totally sappy, but totally describes Tobin and how she feels for Christen. 

She knows exactly what her friend should wear.

\--

Tobin wears what Kelley laid out on her bed when she finished showering. She may have argued with Kelley about her outfit, but her friend had a good point of “ _ Christen doesn’t care what you wear. You could wear sweats and a tank top, and she’d be cool with that. But she knows that this is the kind of outfit you would wear. Just because your relationship is changing doesn’t mean you have to change. So trust me okay? _ ”

So here she is, standing in front of Christen’s door, wearing a slightly oversized white tee with black ripped skinny jeans paired with black Chelsea boots she had no idea she owned. There’s a black bomber jacket somewhere in her backseat, even though Kelley said it was going to be a nice warm night, Tobin knew that Christen would still get cold. 

(She wanted to wear a hat, but Kelley ripped from her hands before she could put it on, saying  _ Let Christen see your head for once _ .) 

Tobin takes a deep breath, knocking three times on the door and steps back. She hears a ‘ _ coming! _ ’ from the other side of the door and smiles to herself. She’s nervous, but it’s the good kind of nerves where if it’s making her feel uncomfortable, then it’s exactly what she’s supposed to be doing. 

The door unlocks and swings open to reveal Christen in a long blue maxi skirt paired with an off-white crop top that’s showing a sliver of skin. As Tobin brings her gaze up to meet the green eyes that are a subtle shade of grey today, she sees Christen’s hair in a half-up topknot with the rest of her hair curled. 

“You a-are. You’re,” Tobin stammers, clearing her throat. “You’re beautiful.” 

“Thanks,” Christen smiles. “You’re not so bad yourself.” 

Tobin blushes at the comment, but takes it anyways. “Ready to go?” 

“Been ready. I get to experience Tobin Heath put the moves on me,” Christen teases, stepping out and shutting the door behind her. 

“I have no moves.”

“I’ve seen you put ‘the moves’ or whatever on girls through the years, let me see if they actually work,” Christen rolls her eyes playfully as she walks towards Tobin’s car. 

“Hey!” Tobin follows after her. “You haven’t seen my  _ other _ moves.” 

“Whatever you say Tobs,” Christen mocks with a waving hand. 

Tobin doesn’t have any moves, none that she’d ever think to use on Christen. All of that went out the window as soon Christen told her that she has feelings for her. She’s going into this with no blueprint of what she should do or how she should act, and she’s going to do her best because Christen deserves the best. 

\--

“Do you want anything else?”

“Nooo,” Christen groans. “Too. Much.”

Tobin laughs, shaking her head at the heiress, who is sitting across from her on a picnic table with a half eaten taco left on the plate. 

“You know, I didn’t tell you that you had to eat five tacos.”

“I know,” Christen huffs. “But when you said you were getting seven, I didn’t want to seem like a wimp ordering three.”

“Chris, I’m an athlete. I eat so much to begin with. Here give me, I’ll finish it,” Tobin reaches over, but Christen pulls the plate back, slapping Tobin’s hand away before she can take the food. 

“No, I will eat it. Give me time,” Christen says determinedly, even though Tobin notices she looks like she’s about to throw up. 

“Okay…” Tobin says unsurely. “We have to be somewhere by 8 o’clock, so you have about…” She pulls out her phone to check the time. “Half an hour before we should go.”

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going yet?” Christen asks before taking a small bite of the taco.

“Nope,” Tobin pops the ‘p’ because she won’t budge, even if it’s not that big of a deal for a date. 

It’s something Christen isn’t expecting because she knows Christen hasn’t had the time to go to a concert in awhile. 

“Fine,” Christen mumbles as she chews through the food. 

Tobin doesn’t say anything because she doesn’t want to distract Christen from the task at hand, and if there’s one thing she knows about the girl in front of her is that when she is determined to prove a point, she will prove the point. 

They’re seated a picnic table at a food truck grid, located near the Santa Monica Pier. Tobin gave Christen the choice of either indoor or outdoor for dinner and she wanted outdoor since the sun was going down. 

Christen didn’t know about the food truck grid near her house, which shocked her because when she took the first bite of the (first) taco, she wondered how she didn’t know about the place sooner. Tobin explained that she found it one day after surfing, and typically swings by if she surfs in the area. She has tried the food at the other trucks, and gave Christen suggestions on each truck as they walked around. But the heiress was craving tacos so here they were.

“I can’t eat anymore,” Christen says weakly, a small piece of taco left. 

“My turn?” Christen moves the plate towards Tobin, slightly defeated, but the athlete grins and scoops what’s left into her mouth. 

“I don’t get it,” Christen says, but Tobin doesn’t like chewing with food in her mouth so she waits until she’s done to respond. “You literally eat like crap, yet your body looks like that.” Christen gestures to Tobin’s body. 

Tobin swallows the food and grins at Christen, “Is this your backhanded way of telling me I have a nice body?”

“Shut up,” Christen says, standing up and playfully shoving Tobin.

“Hey!” Tobin calls after Christen, who’s a lot faster than one would expect, quickly picking up their trash and following after the girl. Once she makes it to the heiress, she wraps her arms around the slim waist, pulling her body close to hers. Christen makes an exaggerated ‘umph’ sound and tries to wiggle free, but Tobin grips tighter. 

“Ugh fine,” Christen relents, bringing her hands to hold the arms around her body. “Do we have time to watch the sunset?”

“I don’t think so. We have to be somewhere.”

“Fine fine,” Tobin doesn’t need to see Christen’s face pouting. She knows that pout can disarm her easily, and she can’t give in today. “Tell me where we're going now?”

“You like live music yeah?”

\--

“She was so good!” Christen says excitedly as they walk out of the music venue. “How’d you hear about her?”

“You know Sonnett right?” Christen nods. She has briefly hung out Tobin’s club teammate a few times in Portland, who always acts like a hyperactive child with Lindsey (maybe even without). “Well, we were hanging out one night after practice and I asked her to play music while I cooked. She chose Snoh Aalegra and the way she sings and the lyrics of the songs resonate with me.” 

“That’s so cool. Sonnett always has good songs,” Christen says, shivering slightly even though it’s a nice night and most of the people who are also leaving the venue aren’t wearing jackets. 

“Here,” Tobin shrugs her jacket from her shoulders and wraps it around Christen’s body. 

“Thanks,” Christen smiles, and slips her hand into Tobin’s, squeezing lightly. “Tonight has been really great.” 

“You think so?” Tobin asks unsurely. 

Christen stops walking, jerking Tobin back and forcing the soccer player to look at what’s happening as other people walk around them. 

“What?” 

“Why wouldn’t I think tonight is great?” Christen questions, looking down.

“Hey,” Tobin says softly, bringing her other hand to tilt Christen’s head up. “It’s not that I don’t want you to not think tonight’s great,” Tobin pauses, thinking of what to say without sounding like an idiot. “But you deserve the best from me, from anyone really. And honestly, I’m kinda not sure what to do because you just got out of a relationship with someone who you’ve known since you were a kid. It’s a tough act to follow. I just want the best for you, and I hope that I can be that for you.” 

“Tobin,” Christen sighs. “I have no idea what I’m doing either. I may have been with someone for a while, but I’m so out of the dating game. I was never in it to start with. I know you go out on dates a lot more than me, so I’m way out of my element.” 

“Chris,” Tobin pulls the heiress into her body, bringing her arms to wrap around the slightly taller girl. “Whether or not I’ve been on fifty dates or two dates, the only date that matters to me is this one, right here, right now. It’s not the same with every person.” 

“But what about the girls you just want to sleep with?” Christen asks, and Tobin senses the slight hesitation in her voice. 

“That’s what they are, the girls I just want to sleep with,” Tobin says simply. “But you’re different. So much different.”

“Why?”

“Because,” Tobin hesitates, knowing that what she wants to say isn’t exactly a first date topic. 

“Because what?” Christen nudges her nose into Tobin’s. “Tell me.” 

“It’s kind of a lot to hear on a first date.” 

“None of what we’re doing is conventional, so just say it,” Christen’s starting to get impatient. Tobin can tell by the way Christen’s eyes keep darting off to the side. 

“I want more than just a night with you. I want nights with you and the mornings that lead into the next night and into the next. I want the lazy days, the busy days, all the days. I want to get to know you, well, I do know you, but not in this way. I have a slight advantage because I know what annoys you, what makes you cry, what makes you laugh, and a whole lot of other stuff from being friends for all these years. But this,” Tobin brings a hand up to gesture between them, “Is so different. I get to learn a whole other side of you that not many people see.” Christen’s smiling widely, and Tobin adds, “Plus you’re super fucking hot and if I get the chance to kiss you, I’m taking it.” 

Christen rolls her eyes, but smiles anyways. 

“You know you’re a real softie right?” The way Christen says it makes Tobin smile. 

“I am, but only with you,” Tobin hugs her tightly. “Come on, I remember you telling me you have work early tomorrow. Let’s get you home so you could rest.” 

Christen doesn’t let Tobin move with her arms wrapped around her waist, “Are you going to stay the night?” 

“No?” Tobin raises an eyebrow, because she has no expectations for anything like  _ that _ to happen already. “Did you want me to?” 

“I mean, I do,” Christen says, her voice wavers a little. “But at the same time, I don’t know. I’m just so—I don’t know. I just want to sleep next to you.” 

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. I’m not pressuring you into something you’re not ready for, and I’m more than happy just cuddling.” 

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Tobin asks one more time, making sure that this is what Christen wants. 

“Okay,” Christen says, looking at Tobin. “One more thing.”

“What’s up? You’re so needy,” Tobin jokes. She feels Christen’s shoulders drop, probably annoyed but the heiress is smiling anyways. 

“I can’t wait anymore,” Christen slips a hand between them, placing it on the side of Tobin’s neck and leaning in to bring their lips together. 

Tobin definitely smiles as soon as their lips touch and pulls Christen into her even more if that’s possible. She feels the heiress run her tongue against her lips and Tobin happily obliges, deepening the kiss. 

Christen pulls back first, a little out of breath and Tobin notices her pupils are slightly dilated even in the dimness of the street lights. 

“I feel like if that’s how you kiss…” Christen trails off as she stares at Tobin’s lips, which makes the soccer player grin. 

“I like this, you inflating my ego and what not.”

\--

As soon as Tobin walks into her house, Kelley’s giving her the biggest smirk she’s ever seen and asks how the date went.

But Tobin chooses to remain relatively hush on what happened, she just gives Kelley a thumbs up and walks down the hall into her room.

“You’re not going to give me anything?” Kelley asks, as she stands in the doorway. 

“It was good.” 

“That’s it? You spent the night,” Kelley looks dumbfounded. 

“Yup,” Is Tobin’s only response. 

They cuddled. They kissed a lot, but Tobin stopped before it got too heated. Much to the obvious frustration on Christen’s face, but Tobin only smirked when the green-eyed beauty pouted.

The best part, though, was waking up with Christen tucked in her neck with an arm over her stomach, legs intertwined. 

“Fine,” Kelley huffs. “We’re surfing in Malibu and you’re driving since I spent the night, waiting up for you.” 

Tobin knows that it’s a lie, but she agrees with no problem. 

Kelley walks away, mumbling how she deserves something after picking Tobin’s outfit. 

Tobin’s phone vibrates in her pocket, and she pulls it out to a text from the girl she left no more than twenty minutes ago.

_ I hope you have a great day. Thanks for last night. My turn next! xoxo _

\--

The second date happens in Portland when Christen spontaneously decides to fly up after leaving in the middle of the day, staying for a few days before she has to fly back. Tobin was shocked when she opened her apartment door to Christen with a small suitcase next to her. 

They hadn’t seen each other in about two weeks since Tobin went back for club obligations, and she had been on a three game road trip. 

Christen plans it since she said it was her turn, which Tobin gives her free control over and lets her know she’s more than willing to help if needed. 

They end up at OMSI, which is a kid friendly museum with different exhibits on science and space and stuff. But they go on a Tuesday night, where it’s for adults, meaning that there’s booze, no kids, and a theme for the night is how a person’s music tastes affects their brain. 

Tobin has been meaning to go, but never liked the themes the times she’d check. Christen had a feeling that Tobin would like this one, which she hit spot on. 

They have fun, a lot of fun. 

Tobin’s totally into the presentation about sound waves in different songs can affect the brain waves, theorizing how it can change how a person thinks. 

Christen may have signed them both up for a non-profit foundation that helps preserve the marine wildlife along the Oregon coast, but she reasons to Tobin that they also help teach kids how to surf in the summer. Tobin shakes her head in amusement at how excited Christen gets explaining that they really only have to show up once a quarter to clean either in Cannon Beach or Lincoln City, and if they want to do more, they’re more than welcome to.

In the interactive area of the museum, Tobin becomes a little too competitive on beating Christen in puzzles, but she loses every single time because Christen has them solved before she even sits down. 

There’s a small physics room where people can touch a ball that shocks them, so Tobin suggests they touch it together and when it shocks them, Tobin asks Christen if she felt that connection, wiggling her eyebrows, which the heiress rolls her eyes and grabs Tobin’s hand, pulling her to another activity. 

They end the night at the planetarium show, and Tobin quietly explains to Christen, as different planets and constellations are being projected, that some constellations show up half the year because of where the earth is on its axis. Christen’s smiling the whole time Tobin talks, and kisses her on the cheek when she’s done, saying how she’s so cute when she talks about things. 

When they arrive back at Tobin’s, they open a bottle of wine while they sit on the couch, talking about whatever comes to mind. 

Tobin doesn’t drink as much as Christen because she has an early practice the next day, but Christen keeps drinking as if she’s trying to calm her nerves.

When Christen reaches to pour more wine into her glass, Tobin stops her. 

“Hey,” Christen pouts, as Tobin gently pulls the wine bottle out of her hands. 

“Chris, what’s up?” Tobin asks, putting the bottle on the coffee table, moving her body so she’s facing the heiress. 

“Nothing’s up.”

Tobin can tell when Christen’s drunk, but she’s not. She’s likely sporting a strong buzz that if she keeps drinking, she’ll get drunk and Christen’s never been good with hangovers.

“Really?” Tobin prods. “You hardly ever drink this much.”

Christen huffs, standing up and walking to the kitchen. Tobin sees her pull a glass from the cabinet and fills it with water, before making her way back to the couch. She places the glass on the table next to the empty wine glasses and stares at Tobin. 

“Chris?” Tobin says after a minute of Christen staring at her in silence. 

Christen moves to straddle Tobin, swinging one leg over the athlete’s body and pushing Tobin against the couch. 

“Chris, what’re you doing?” Tobin gulps, as Christen brings her hands behind Tobin’s neck while Tobin’s hands hold onto her waist to keep her still. 

The heiress shakes her head and leans her forehead on Tobin’s. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. 

“I—fuck Tobin,” Christen’s voice comes out raspy. “I want you so badly.” 

“Chris,” Tobin says softly. “Look at me.” Her eyes open and Tobin notices that Christen’s eyes appear a shade or two darker. “I want you too. I do, but I don’t want to do this if you feel like you have to drink to calm your nerves.” 

“It’s not because I don’t want to do this with you,” Christen says, her fingers moving up and down Tobin’s nape, causing Tobin to involuntarily shiver. “I just don’t know if I’ll be good at it.”

_ So that’s what’s making her on edge _ , Tobin realizes. 

“You don’t have to be good at it. No one is expecting you to be good at it,” Tobin whispers, kissing Christen lightly on the lips. “Hell, I could be a really shit time for you.” 

“I doubt it,” Christen frowns. “I’ve heard what people say about you in college.”

“And?” Tobin shrugs, pulling Christen into her, fully wrapping her arms. “This is you and me remember? We’re both learning what we like and what we don’t like.”

“I feel like I’m gonna suck,” Christen whines, earning a chuckle from Tobin. “Hey don’t laugh!” 

“Christen, I can guarantee you won’t suck. I’m just happy that this is something that I could do with you, if you want to.”

“I do!” Christen’s pouting now. 

“And we’ll get there,” Tobin reassures her. “But for now, let’s make out a bit and I’ll even feel you up a little under your shirt.” 

“Fine,” Christen’s pout is still there, but not as much. 

Tobin kisses her, all traces of pouting gone. 

\--

Tobin chokes on the sip of water as she opens the message she just received from Christen. 

“Dude you good?” Sonnett asks, who’s sitting across from her on the massage table. 

“Yup!” Her voice cracks, but Sonnett doesn’t comment on it instead gives her a disbelieving look. 

“Okay…” Sonnett turns her attention back to Lindsey, talking about some dance she wants to record with Rose when her team comes up next. 

The message Christen sent her is a picture. 

A mirror picture of her in a simple matching black lace set with a teasing smirk on her face. 

The physical aspect of their relationship has slowly been progressing over the past month with Christen feeling more and more comfortable and Tobin letting Christen set the pace. 

Christen wanted Tobin’s shirt off one day while they were making out on the couch. Christen wanted Tobin to take her shirt off while she straddled the athlete (which she happily obliged). 

But within the past week, Christen has become a lot bolder with the things she says either when they’re on the phone or texting. 

When they talk, it’s never been anything explicit. Things like,  _ I wish you were here _ or  _ I can’t wait until I see you again  _ or  _ I miss kissing you _ were the standard phrases. 

Tobin doesn’t know what shifted, but they soon became  _ I’m so wet, I wish you were next to me _ or  _ I want you so bad  _ or Christen flat out telling Tobin  _ I want you to fuck me _ . 

Through text, it wasn’t bad because Tobin could control her reaction.

If it was on the phone or facetime, Tobin was a goner because when Christen’s voice dropped an octave and became all raspy, Tobin couldn’t control herself. She’d whisper all the dirty things she’d been fantasizing about the heiress. 

Phone sex? Check. 

_ When do I get to see you next? _

She sees the message pop under the picture. 

_ Soon _ , Tobin types out. 

They’ll be seeing each other this upcoming weekend since there’s an international break for the league and she’s flying down after practice tomorrow. 

Kelley, Alex, and Allie also decided to visit for the week, so dinner was part of the itinerary, much to Tobin’s dismay.

Because really all she wants to do is be with Christen. She hasn’t seen her in two weeks and misses her. 

It’s as simple as that. 

She has a feeling that this weekend is going to be  _ the _ weekend, but even if it’s not, she gets to wake up next to her. 

\--

“So how are you two?” Allie asks after the other three girls leave the table to grab drinks at the bar. 

“We’re good,” Tobin replies easily, because they are.

Everything has been running pretty smoothly between them. 

“Any troubles?” Allie prods. As curious as her friend is in regards to Tobin’s personal life, it’s always coming from a place where she means well. 

“Not really. The distance sucks, but we know what we signed up for,” Tobin explains, looking over at Christen talk to the bartender. “We haven’t had sex yet though,” She confesses and Allie’s eyes widen.

“What?! You two haven’t had sex?!” Allie attempts to whisper that ends up coming out pretty loudly, but doesn’t draw any attention to them. 

“Shh! Keep it down,” Tobin scolds quietly, and Allie raises her hands in defense. 

“Sorry. I never thought I’d see the day where Tobin Heath aka Harry doesn’t have sex right away with someone she’s been seeing.”

“Yeah, she's a special one,” Tobin says dreamily, but sees the bartender leaning over the bar a little  _ too _ close to Christen. 

“Wow, this is amazing,” Allie notes, drawing Tobin’s attention back to her, but still keeping her eyes on Christen. “You’re jealous.”

“What? No I’m not,” Tobin denies, but the damn bartender brings her hand to Christen’s wrist and causes Tobin to stand up abruptly. 

“Tobin sit,” Allie pulls her back down. “This is cute. Does Christen know how jealous you get?” 

“I’m not jealous,” Tobin says firmly. 

“Okay, sure. You’re not jealous and Bati hates soccer,” Allie says sarcastically. “Seriously, let your girlfriend be. She knows whose she with.” Tobin freezes at the word, which is immediately picked up by Allie. “Oh my god, you guys aren’t even officially together?”

“Is that something that’s supposed to happen?” Tobin asks, because she figured it’s obvious that they’re together. 

“Umm, yes you dumbass,” Allie rolls her eyes. “Even if you know with your Christen, does Christen? She might just think you guys are in that dating stage to see if it’s worth being serious.” 

“Well we haven’t exactly had that kind of talk, you know, defining what this is,” Tobin says awkwardly, bringing a hand to scratch the back of her neck. 

“You probably should,” Allie says rushed. “But not now, they’re coming back.” 

The three of them are walking towards the table, drinks in hand, and laughing at whatever Kelley’s saying. They place the drinks on the table and Christen slides into the booth next to Tobin. 

“Hey,” Christen bumps her shoulder against Tobin, then leans quickly to give a quick kiss on her cheek. 

“You better wife Christen up,” Kelley says as she settles next to Alex. “The bartender was totally hitting on her and little miss oblivious didn’t realize it.” 

“She wanted to know where I got my bracelet,” Christen huffs and leans into Tobin. 

“So she had to touch your wrist, right? The wrong wrist too,” Alex comments. “I’ve had girls hit on me before and that’s exactly how it is.” 

“Shut up,” Christen responds, throwing Tobin’s arm over her shoulder since she didn’t do it when she leaned into her. She gives Tobin a curious look, but Tobin’s not looking at her. “Hey.” She says loud enough to bring Tobin’s gaze at her. “You okay?” 

Tobin hums a  _ yes _ and Christen doesn’t quite believe her, but she lets it go, listening to Kelley tell them what happened at the charity event when she went to D.C. to visit her girlfriend. 

\--

The rest of the night went well. The old college friends caught each other up with what was going on in their lives. 

Kelley’s so close to request a trade to D.C. to be closer to her girlfriend because the distance is too much for her, but her girlfriend doesn’t want her to force it, saying that they’ve made it this far and when the time’s right, they’ll be in the same city. Alex hasn’t been playing because of a stupid knee injury, but other than that, she’s been doing a lot of advertising for Nike. Allie has been doing a lot of events to help promote youth soccer in the Seattle suburbs. 

Tobin was able to control her ‘not’-jealousy, for the most part. Until the bartender came over to their table specifically (when she hadn’t done that to any other table) to tell Christen that she’s off for the rest of the night, and Tobin almost stood up (again) to say something, but Allie kicked her shin, not giving her the ability to stand. 

Christen politely told the bartender that she’s here with friends, which fumed Tobin even more but she didn’t want to make a scene. Allie smirked while Christen kept throwing her concerned looks.

They said their goodbyes and the couple walked back to Tobin’s, since it was a nice night. 

“What’s your problem?” Christen asks as they stood at the steps of Tobin’s house. 

“Nothing,” Tobin replies. 

“You’re serious? You’ve been acting off the whole night and don’t tell me you haven’t been. I’m not dumb Tobin,” Christen bites back. 

“I didn’t say you were dumb,” Tobin ignores everything else she said. 

“Just tell me what’s wrong, why are you being so difficult right now?” Christen groans, walking up to the door. 

“I’m just a friend right?” Tobin says pettily, and Christen turns around so fast that she’s back down in front of Tobin. 

“You’re fucking kidding right?” Christen’s pissed and Tobin can’t remember a time Christen’s been mad at her. “You seriously think we’re just friends still?” 

“I don’t know, you tell me. That’s what you called us to the bartender who practically wanted to take you home in front me.”

“You’re actually being serious?” Christen throws her hands in the air, walking to the door. She stops at the top step and says, “If you actually listened, I said I’m here with my friends and  _ girlfriend _ . I made it blatantly obvious that we were together. I even kissed you! She apologized once she got the hint and told you that you were lucky. You didn’t even say anything! God, Tobin. I didn’t even know this was an issue.” 

Tobin walks up the stairs, standing in Christen’s space, backing the heiress into the door. She’s looking at Christen and she notices that she’s on the verge of tears. She leans forward, trying to kiss her. 

“No, you don’t get to all of a sudden kiss me because you were acting like that, and that’ll make it all go away,” Christen shakes her head. 

“Chris,” Tobin whispers. “I’m sorry.” 

“Yeah you should be,” Christen says bitterly. “Which for the record, isn’t even fair. I’ve had to witness over the  _ years _ how girls practically throw themselves at you and I didn’t realize how much it bothered me until I watched you play in Canada!” 

“Wait,” Tobin says, mildly surprised. “You get jealous too?” 

“That’s not the point!” Christen huffs, but the blush forming on her face says otherwise. 

“Then what’s the point?” Tobin says, slightly smirking. 

“Wipe that look off your face! I’m supposed to be mad at you,” Christen rolls her eyes. 

“You’re cute when you’re mad,” Tobin says, smiling. “Can I kiss you now? I promise we’ll talk about this later, but I missed a kiss from you earlier.”

“Fine,” Christen says reluctantly, bringing their lips together, but smiles into the kiss. “You know,” Christen says in between kisses. “You being jealous is kinda hot.” 

“Hm,” Tobin hums, trailing her lips along Christen’s jaw. “How so?” 

“Dunno,” Christen tilts her head up, giving room for Tobin to work. “Makes me wet knowing how possessive you get.” 

“Really?” Tobin whispers against the back of her ear. “Are you saying you’re mine?” 

“Fuck,” Christen’s breathless and panting, wrapping her arms around Tobin’s body pulling her into her. “Can we go inside?”

“Not until you say it,” Tobin keeps kissing her while Christen squirms against her. 

“Fuck, yes,” Christen grinds her hips against Tobin’s in a desperate need of pressure. 

“Yes what?” Tobin pulls back to look at Christen, whose pupils are blown, lips swollen. 

“I’m yours.” 

\--

Christen collapses on top of Tobin’s body. 

“Fuck,” She’s panting, trying to control her breathing, and Tobin’s smirking up at her. 

“Feel good babe?” Tobin says cockily, slyly removing her hand from between their bodies. 

“Better than good,” Christen breathes out, resting her head under Tobin’s chin. 

Tobin wraps her arms around the girl on top of her, placing a gentle kiss on the crown of her head. 

“I feel like jello,” Christen mumbles.

Tobin chuckles, rubbing her hands over Christen’s back and the heiress slightly shivers at the contact. 

She has an idea. 

Tobin tries to gently roll the woman off her, but she’s deadweight and not budging. 

“No, I stay here,” Christen mumbles sleepily. “Comfy.” 

“Real quick babe, I’m gonna grab something,” Tobin pleas, and Christen sighs dramatically, rolling off what would’ve been her bed if she didn’t have to move. 

Tobin jumps out of bed, making her way to the kitchen without putting any clothes on since there’s no point cause it’ll likely be taken off again later. She grabs two spoons and pulls out a half-eaten carton of Christen’s favorite ice cream—mint chocolate chip—from the refrigerator. 

When Tobin walks back to her room, she smiles. Christen’s in the exact position she left her in, on her stomach with the comforter resting low on her back. 

“Wake up,” Tobin whispers as she places the cold carton on her back.

“Tobin!” Christen yells, flinching at the contact and abruptly turning over. “What the hell?” 

“Ice cream?” Christen’s face lights up when she sees Tobin holding up two spoons and the carton. 

Christen lifts up the blanket for Tobin to join her back in bed. The soccer player settles against the headboard with Christen scooting to lay her head on Tobin’s shoulder. 

Tobin hands Christen a spoon and pops open the carton. They quietly eat, alternating between bites. They make light conversation about a grocery list until they’re almost done with the carton, and Tobin offers the last bite to Christen, which she happily takes. 

The empty carton and two spoons are placed on the night table. Tobin shuts the lamp off, and wiggles her way to lay down with Christen glued to her side. 

“Can we talk?” Christen asks quietly against Tobin’s chest. 

Hearing those words makes Tobin’s heart race and Christen must’ve picked up on it because she says reassuringly, “Nothing like that.” 

“Okay, sure. What’s up?” Tobin lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in. 

“Have you always been a jealous person?” Christen asks.

Tobin knows Christen isn’t trying to pick a fight. She’s trying to understand what happened earlier and Tobin isn’t sure she knows how to answer the question.

“I don’t think so,” Tobin says honestly because it’s the truth. She’s dated around and not once has any of them made her feel like how she felt earlier. 

“Really?”

“Swear.” 

“Interesting,” Christen hums, as if she’s filing some piece of information away. “So what really set you off earlier? It couldn’t have been the bartender coming to the table because you were acting weird before then.” 

“It was when she touched your wrist while you guys were getting the drinks. I stood up to walk over there, but Allie pulled me down,” Tobin says and pauses before deciding to bring up what her friend mentioned. “Um, so are we together?”

“What?” Christen raises her head off of Tobin’s chest to look at her directly. “Yes, why?”

“Cause Allie made a comment about us being, like, girlfriends, or whatever. But I told her we didn’t have the talk to define what we are. And—hey, why are you smiling like that?” Christen’s shaking her head, leaning down to give Tobin a quick kiss on the lips. 

“I never thought it was going to be you to bring up that conversation,” Christen’s still smiling. “I thought it was going to be me, but you keep surprising me.” 

“What! Can you blame me? My girlfriend’s hot as hell and an  _ heiress _ , I have to make sure she knows who she’s with,” Tobin says confidently. 

“Say it again,” Christen says softly. 

“I have to make sure she knows who she’s with?” 

“No before that.”

“My girlfriend?” Tobin repeats.

“I’m your girlfriend,” Christen’s practically beaming and snuggles into Tobin. “I guess you’re mine too.” 

“That’s how it works, you dork,” Tobin says, kissing the top of Christen’s head. 

Tobin closes her eyes, taking slow breaths before she falls asleep. Christen’s moving in her arms a little too much to be subtle. 

“Tobin,” Christen whispers. “Are you asleep?”

“Yes,” Tobin whispers as equally soft, but received a soft whack to the chest. “Okay I’m awake now. What up, oh girlfriend of mine?” 

“Can I tell you something?” Tobin opens her eyes to Christen looking up at her, nervously. 

“Yeah of course, what’s up?”

“I love you, Tobin.” The soccer player notices her pulse quicken as Christen continues. “I know it’s soon, like way too soon, and a stupid cliché to say it right after we just did  _ that _ , but I do. I’m so in love with you and it scares me with how you make me feel because this is so,  _ so  _ different than what I’ve felt before and yeah, that’s all. I don’t expect you to say anything back. I just wanted to get that off my chest. Okay goodnight.” She pecks Tobin quickly on the jaw, then snuggles back into the crook of her neck. 

“Come back up here,” Tobin says softly, nudging Christen to look at her. “How are you going to say all that so casually and act like it’s not a big deal?” Christen shrugs, looking to the side.

“You must be really dense,” Tobin teases, and the comment causes Christen to roll her eyes to look back at Tobin. “I don’t know if you know this, but I’m very much in love with you. All of what’s happened in the past couple months is still a dream to me because I can’t believe that you, Christen Press, have feelings for me. Now you tell me that you’re in love with me? I must’ve stepped into another universe because I’ve felt this way about you for  _ so _ long and I can finally let these feelings out, which I’ve never had an actual relationship. So I’m going to do my absolute best not to fuck this up. I can’t promise I won’t make mistakes because it’s me and I’m human, but I can promise that what I feel for you is so real that I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you because I love you.” 

Christen sniffles and Tobin notices the unshed tears in her eyes. 

“Oh babe, don’t cry,” Tobin says, rubbing her hands along Christen’s body. 

“I’m trying not to, but I just feel so lucky.” 

“We’re both lucky okay? Lucky that it worked out for us,” Tobin kisses her forehead. “Come on, let’s rest. It’s kinda late.” 

“Okay okay,” Christen nods against Tobin’s neck, bringing an arm over her stomach. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Tobin says. 

She falls asleep to the thought that she’ll never get tired of saying those three words the woman quietly snoring in her arms. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> totally didn't expect it to be this long, but it got away from me, anyways.. 
> 
> enjoy :)

“I don’t get what the problem is,” Tobin says, frustrated, as she follows Christen in to her apartment, shutting the door with a bit more force than necessary.

“There is no problem!” Christen sighs, tossing her purse on the kitchen counter. “I don’t get why you’re pushing this. We were having a nice—”

“How am I _pushing_ this? I thought it would be a great time to talk about it so we could move forward in our relationship?” Tobin cuts off, leaning against the counter to a crossed arm Christen.

“Do you hear yourself? You want to ‘move forward in our relationship’?” Christen gestures in air quotes. “What does that even mean?”

Today is a special day to the couple. 

It’s their fifth anniversary.

Five years together.

Five years being in love.

Five years learning a whole new side of the other, (and themselves).

Five years creating memories and experiences they couldn’t imagine with anyone else.

Five years finding ways to love and be loved for the way that fits them.

With the good of relationships, there’s still the bad.

The missed dates and missed calls.

The misunderstandings and miscommunications.

The bickering and arguments. 

The hurt and heartache.

The simple, yet most complex, part of life happening and figuring how to adapt when things don’t go the way they want.

But through it all—the good, the bad, and the everything in between—the love they have for one another never wavered. Both of them are _that_ confident in what they feel. Both of them are _that_ relentless in how they feel. Both of them know that no matter what happens, they’ll always have the other in their corner, supporting, loving, and wanting nothing but the best.

Tobin learned a lot being with Christen, since the heiress is her first (and only) real long-term relationship where Tobin wants to build a future, essentially a life, with this woman. She honestly can’t see herself with anyone else because all the people she dated and all the people that vie for her attention don’t faze her.

She only sees Christen.

She only _wants_ Christen.

She learned who Christen is, not that she didn’t know who she was before they started dating, but she didn’t realize how much Christen’s in her own head, overthinking situations with too many outcomes just because of her line of work and her need to succeed and excel in anything she does. She knew that relationship Christen would be different than friend Christen, but they’re still the same person. The only difference is that Christen shares a lot more about what she thinks about, even if Tobin doesn’t really understand making business plans or finding the best cost efficient marketing strategies, she wants to, easing any thoughts and fears that put doubt in her girlfriend’s mind.

She learned what it takes to compromise because their lives are _so_ different and _so_ busy that it pulls them in two completely different directions that they sometimes can’t show up and be there for each other. Christen missed Tobin’s league championship game one year because she had to be across the country for work while Tobin missed Christen’s charity gala another year because she had national team obligations in Spain. It was difficult at first, because they wanted to be there, but they had a lengthy discussion that they realized that sometimes they aren’t going to be able to make every single event as much as they wanted to because of their own lives and that was okay. They do what they can, and knowing what they are to each other and understanding that it doesn’t change how they feel. 

She learned when she felt stuck in her career because she had a back injury that was originally misdiagnosed, followed very soon by an ankle injury, that required surgery within the same year. She realized how much Christen was a beacon of hope and light and all things good when she felt bad because the heiress never let Tobin fall into the dark place where she couldn’t bounce back. Christen was right next to her the whole time, pulling strings to ensure Tobin had the best care and constantly reassuring that she’ll come back better and stronger, even when it was _really_ tough.

She learned where she’s the most content and at peace with herself. It isn’t with Christen necessarily, though she does play a part in it. Christen taught her that the only things she can control are what she does and how she reacts to what happens to her. Things are constantly changing and progressing, life gets so overwhelming that she needs to take the time to slow down for her own sanity. It makes her better and aware because it keeps her focused on what’s happening now instead of what happened or what will happen.

She learned why she feels the way she does for Christen.

It’s love, yes, but it’s not the kind of love people read about in books or hear stories about.

It’s the kind of love that in any possible scenario, they have one another.

It’s the kind of love that every single choice they made in their life led them to where they’re supposed to be. They didn’t have to fall in love, they really didn’t, but it happened.

It’s the kind of love that challenges her and changes her perspective, making her question everything she knows. It’s not uncertainty, but it makes her think that everything isn’t black and white, that the shades of grey and blurry lines challenges her in the best way.

It’s the kind of love that makes her vulnerable that originally scared the shit out of her because how could someone feel so strongly about another person? This woman who makes her feel so out of control, so crazy, yet so calm and collected at the very same time.

It’s the kind of love that she knows for certain, that in any life, any universe, she loves her in every single one.

The couple spent the evening at their favorite Italian restaurant in downtown Portland, a few blocks away from Tobin’s apartment building.

Christen arrived the day before, but not because she wanted to. She had a few meetings with contractors for planning and development for two hotels the company decided to build in downtown Portland and in the coastal city of Lincoln City. The anniversary luckily coincided with this visit because the year before, their schedules couldn’t sync up and they celebrated their anniversary a week after.

Tobin broached the topic of them moving in together during dessert, because it was something she had been thinking about for the past few months. Though their careers have them traveling a lot, Tobin wants to be able to call a place _their_ home. She knows that she would love waiting at home for Christen or coming home to Christen after a grueling training day.

They practically live together anyways.

Christen has half of Tobin’s drawer and closet space at her apartment in Portland and in her house in southern California, as does Tobin at Christen’s condo in Los Angeles.

They’ve toyed with the idea of taking the step, but it was all in theory, nothing concrete. Just casual conversations they’d fall into when talking about their future.

She figured that they’re in the right place. Five years is a long time with someone, so naturally it made sense to her.

But Christen’s reaction caught Tobin off guard. The stunned silence she received after she brought it up made the rest of the dinner awkward until they were walking back to the apartment that started this whole argument.

“It means that I want to move in together?” Tobin asks rhetorically. “How is that so wrong? We’ve been together for five years, and you’re telling me you’ve never _once_ thought about this happening?”

“I have,” Christen says defensively. “But I didn’t think it’d be this soon.”

“We’re in our early thirties. We’re stable in both our careers so I don’t see how wanting to ask my girlfriend to move in is a problem.”

“How would that even work?” Christen throws out. “We’re barely in our _own_ homes and we work in different states.”

“We’d figure it out. I just want to live with _you_.”

“Which we basically already do!” Tobin rolls her eyes because even if that’s true, actually having a place they call home _together_ is different. “I don’t see what has to change.”

“Um,” Tobin pauses for dramatics. “I don’t know. Putting everything we own into one place versus having to go back and forth.”

“You want me to sell my place in LA to live in yours?” Christen looks confused.

“No, I’m asking you to move here,” Christen’s eyes widen.

“You want me to move to here? To Portland?” Christen’s eyes are wild, as if this seems so outrageous and so out of left field that she couldn’t fathom this idea. “My whole life is in LA. My family. My friends. My _job_. Literally the company is based in LA. You’re asking a lot.”

“Are you fucking serious?” Tobin snaps back. “How am I asking a lot? You’re _hardly_ ever there anyways! When you don’t have to be in the office or not traveling, you’re here. You have the ability to work anywhere you want because of your position in the company. Yeah you’re supposed to take over, but fuck Chris, all I’m hearing are fucking excuses, which makes me believe that—”

“You better watch what you’re saying,” Christen says, her voice suddenly low. 

Tobin doesn’t listen and continues.

“You can’t commit. Then what the fuck is this? Who the fuck am I? Some fling to pass time with until you find someone else?”

“No, fuck you. You don’t get to say that,” Christen says sharply, but Tobin’s too stubborn to slow down.

“And why the fuck not? Your whole life is in LA right?” Tobin taunts. “Guess I’m not part of that. Guess you don’t love me like that. Guess I’m—”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Christen says, cutting her off, her voice cracking and at her tone, Tobin realizes that she may have pushed a little _too_ far. “You have no _right_ to say that when I’ve told you that I’ve never felt this way about anyone. Not even Nima!”

“Chris—” Tobin tries to backtrack, but Christen’s _pissed_.

“And another thing, whether you want to believe it or not, you’re a big fucking part of my life. I’m _so_ committed to _us_ , that you don’t get to say that I don’t love you enough to want to move up here. You don’t get to say that you’re just some fling until someone better comes along because it’s not like that _at all_ and you damn well know that,” Christen pauses, shaking her head. “It’s just not the right time for us to move in together.”

“Then when’s the right time? Whenever’s convenient for you?” Tobin spits back, still agitated by this conversation because she thought it would be an easy _yes_ for them to move-in together.

“Oh fuck off Tobin. You’re acting like a child,” Christen rolls her eyes, bringing her sleeve to wipe her eyes. “The fact that you’re throwing it right back at my face, means we’re not ready. I am fucking committed to this relationship, but there’s still a few things that have to happen.”

“Like what?”

“Work stuff,” Christen says vaguely, looking away.

“Of fucking course, career first right?” Tobin tries to take a deep breath, but she feels suffocated in her _own_ apartment that she has to leave. She feels defeated. “You know what, I’m leaving. I need to cool off before I say something worse. Kelley’s here, staying with Sonny and Lindsey.”

“Tobin, wait,” Christen reaches out, but Tobin shakes her head.

“Chris, let me leave,” Tobin pleads, as Christen retreats back against the counter. “I’ll be back later.”

Tobin gives her girlfriend one last look, but Christen’s avoiding her gaze, and sighs, upset with how this night turned out. She walks out of her apartment, quietly shutting the door behind her, leaning against the door.

_Well fuck_ , she mentally curses at herself, pushing off the door to go to her teammate’s.

\--

“I swear to Alex’s pre-wrap that if you keep doing—”

“It’s not my fault you suck at the game _you_ chose,” Emily taunts Kelley as she wins another race of Mario Kart.

Tobin’s sitting on a stool, watching the two bicker, while Lindsey’s in the kitchen, shaking her head at her roommate’s immaturity as she prepares a pizza. The three girls hadn’t eaten yet, and Lindsey didn’t trust the other two to make dinner.

“So what’s going on Tobs?” Lindsey asks casually, trying to start a conversation as she’s carefully arranging the small Italian sausage pieces on the cheese.

Tobin shrugs, watching Lindsey move to put some vegetables on the pizza instead of answering the innocent question.

She texted their group chat asking if she can come over for a bit. Emily bluntly asked why since she knew what today was while Lindsey apologized for her insensitivity and told her to come over.

Lindsey doesn’t ask again, but throws curious glances at Tobin every couple minutes as she finishes putting the toppings on.

An exaggerated groan comes from the living room and the sound of plastic slamming on a table breaks the silence.

“Hey watch it! That’s my favorite controller!” Emily yells after Kelley, who makes an appearance in the kitchen, dismissing Emily with an apathetic wave and plopping on the stool next to Tobin.

“That looks amazing Linds,” Kelley compliments, peering over the counter.

“Thanks Kelley,” Lindsey smiles, taking the pizza tray and popping it in the oven. Once she shuts the oven, she gives the two longtime friends some privacy by walking to where Emily is on the couch. “Ready to lose?”

Tobin smiles at her club teammates, knowing that these two are people she can really count on. The amount of times Tobin’s gone to their apartment to clear her head after a particularly hard argument with Christen or a really tough loss is one too many to count.

She hears Kelley clear her throat. She turns her attention to her friend who’s giving her a look. A simple look that’s telling her to say exactly what’s on her mind because Kelley’s known her far too long and can tell right away when something’s bothering her.

“I asked Christen to move-in with me,” Kelley’s face lights up.

“Dude that’s amazing!” Her friend pats her on the shoulder. “It’s about time.”

“She said no,” Tobin says quietly, and Kelley stops patting her shoulder, leaving her hand there for a brief second before she pulls back, the smile immediately gone.

“What? Why?” Kelley sounds confused, trying to think of any reason as to why the shouldn’t live together.

“Beats me,” Tobin says dejectedly. “In her words, ‘it’s not the right time’ because of ‘work stuff.’ No idea really. I left before I could say anything worse,” Tobin says, their argument still fresh in her mind.

“Well, it’s Christen. I’m sure she has a plan,” Kelley reassures, trying to calm her friend down.

“Yeah I know she does, but fuck,” Tobin shakes her head, running her fingers through her hair. “Why can’t I know about them? Or like why does there even have to be a plan? Why can’t it just happen? I just want to _be_ with her.”

“And she wants to be with you, Tobin. I know it’s kind of a sore spot with you about her job, but you both make it work,” Kelley says confidently.

“I know, I know. But I don’t just want to have to make it work with her. I want to be able to call a place for us home,” Tobin explains. “Maybe I’m asking too much of her to move here.”

“You asked her to move here?”

“Well yeah?” Tobin raises an eyebrow. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Dude,” Kelley deadpans. “You’re an idiot! Why would Christen move up here? When the company her family literally owns is located in California?”

“You’re sounding a lot like her,” Tobin says flatly.

“Because it’s true,” Kelley points out as if it’s the most obvious thing. “What you’re asking her is a big commitment, especially if she’s supposed to be the CEO of the company right? You can’t blame her for being apprehensive or not as willing as you’d want. Even if she’s always in Portland whenever she can be, that’s not the same as packing up everything and moving it here.”

“I wouldn’t want her to pack up everything…” Tobin trails off, realizing how much an idiotic jerk she was to her girlfriend since she didn’t think about how moving would fully impact Christen. “Fuck, I really fucked up this time, didn’t I?”

“No you didn’t,” Kelley leans on the counter, sitting awkwardly on the stool. “It’s natural. You want to move in with your girlfriend and I’m sure Christen wants that too, but she’s right. It’s not the best time right now. I mean that’s how it was with me and my girl. She works in D.C. and after years of the whole long distance thing with traveling back and forth, I was traded to D.C. and things finally fell into place for us,” Her friend starts playing with the rolling pin on the counter. “In some universe where Los Angeles has a women’s team, that’d be ideal, but you do what you can until it _does_ work out.”

“No kidding,” Tobin scoffs, standing up.

“Where you going?” Kelley asks, stopping the rolling pin from falling off the counter.

“To my girlfriend, who’s probably sitting on the couch, cuddling a pillow,” Tobin says sadly since experience taught that’s usually what happens.

“Alright. I’ll see you in like three weeks in Chicago,” Kelley moves to stand up, slapping Tobin on the butt lightly. “Go get your girl.”

\--

Tobin’s half right about what she would see in her apartment as soon as she walks in. She expects Christen to be on the couch, but she isn’t, so she makes her way to her bedroom to see her girlfriend on her bed, under the covers, cuddling the pillow she uses.

Christen doesn’t say anything as Tobin stands in the doorway. She doesn’t move either. She stays in the same position, staring at the wall.

“Chris?” Tobin calls out, but her girlfriend doesn’t move. She takes a tentative step into the room. “Babe?”

“What?” Christen still makes no effort to move from her current position, but the affectionate name brings her out of her stupor.

“Can we talk?” Tobin asks, walking to sit on the edge of the bed next to Christen’s legs.

“So talk,” Christen scoots her legs back to give Tobin more space.

Tobin pauses to compose her thoughts and stare at the love of her life. She notices that Christen’s eyes are slightly bloodshot and her face is slightly flushed. The make up she wore during dinner is no longer there either.

“I’m sorry,” Tobin says honestly because she _is_ and she knows that she hurt Christen by what she said. She hates it when she makes Christen sad or hurts her in any way. “I shouldn’t have pushed it.”

“Tobin,” Christen starts, pushing herself to sit up against the headboard. “It’s not even that—”

“Look,” Tobin interrupts. “It’s okay. If you say it’s not time, then it’s not time.”

“Tobin—”

“No, Chris. It’s okay. Really. We don’t have to keep talking about it. I’ll leave it alone. We can just keep doing what we’re doing. It’s working for us, so why change it?” Tobin shrugs. She looks at Christen, who looks about two seconds away from crying again. She brings her hand up to cradle her girlfriend’s face, bringing her gaze to meet hers. “Hey, I love you, you know that right? And I _know_ that you’re committed to this. I’m sorry for saying you weren’t.”

Christen leans her head into Tobin’s hand, kissing it softly and giving her a small smile, “I love you too.”

“Can I kiss you?” Christen nods, and Tobin leans forward, their lips meeting gently. They stay there for a few moments, neither deepening the kiss, content with their lips just touching. 

Christen pulls away, but leans her forehead against Tobin’s. The soccer player opens her eyes slightly to see her girlfriend’s eyes still closed. “You okay?”

Christen nods against her head, “You trust me right?”

“What? Yeah of course I do. Why wouldn’t I?” Tobin asks, dumbfounded by the question. She’d trust Christen with her life. She’d follow Christen blindly to anywhere she’d ask.

“Then please trust me when I say I want to move in with you. I want to pick furniture together. I want to argue over rug designs. I want to choose the art that hangs on the wall. I want to keep all your soccer stuff organized. I want to have a place where _we_ call home, together. I want that with you _so_ much.”

Tobin smiles as her girlfriend opens her eyes, a little glossy with unshed tears.

“And we’ll have it. I’ll wait for as long as it takes. It’s worth it. You’re worth it. We’re worth it.”

\--

Things go back to a relative normal after that night.

Christen travels back and forth between the west and east coast for a few weeks while Tobin focuses on finishing the season strong.

Tobin also has national team duties with international friendlies in Chicago and Philadelphia, which Christen surprises her by showing up to the Chicago game. Tobin kisses her a little heatedly in the tunnel before going onto the field, which had absolutely nothing to do with her girlfriend wearing a jersey with her name on it (even after all these years, it still has an effect on her).

Tobin’s club team wins the league championship, which she’s ecstatic for the season to be finally over because she gets to relax and hang out with Christen. They’re able to plan a small getaway to Cancun shortly after since Cody forces his daughter to take an actual vacation without her laptop or work phone nearby—something Tobin is happy to make happen.

The topic of moving in never comes up in conversation, in any conversation really. The odd thing is that Christen has barely been in southern California, spending most of her time in Portland. She’s probably been in the office twice in the past weeks. Tobin wants to ask why she hasn’t been back home more frequently, but doesn’t want to risk how the conversation could go. She’s also not complaining that her girlfriend’s with her in Portland.

Though, they could be in a place where it’s warm and sunny. Tobin chooses to spend most of her off-season time in Portland because she wants to stay in one place consistently until she has to start traveling again. Not that she hates traveling because she loves packing and being a nomad, she just wants a bit of normalcy and routine in the place she calls home.

“Toby,” Christen calls her the nickname she hates (but only accepts from her girlfriend) from the living room as she prepares dinner.

“What’s up Chris?” Tobin responds, measuring out how much salt she needs because the last time she eyeballed it, the food end up way too salty.

“What day’s our flight again? I didn’t put it on the Google calendar.” 

“Uh,” Tobin glances at the calendar on the fridge. It’s halfway through December and they’re supposed to split time for the holidays this year. Christmas at the Press’s, then New Years with the Heaths before they attend their friend’s wedding at the start of January. “Sunday at 1:20 p.m.,” Tobin answers, pouring a little too much salt into the cup, rolling her eyes at her clumsiness.

Her girlfriend hums and doesn’t say anything else while Tobin diligently prepares the ingredients.

It’s an early Thursday evening where Tobin had an off-season workout session with Lindsey and Emily in the morning that went into the early afternoon. Christen spent her day at the apartment, working out of the extra room Tobin made into a small office. 

What she’s been doing lately, Tobin hasn’t asked because Christen seems stressed one day, then relieved the next. It’s a bit of whiplash with how Christen’s mood fluctuates, but Tobin just hugs her when she’s frustrated or on the verge of tears. She figures that her girlfriend will tell her how the company’s doing when she gets it where she needs to be, and the only thing she can do is give moral support.

Tobin’s too focused on measuring the right amount of everything that she doesn’t notice her girlfriend walk into the kitchen. She feels two familiar arms wrap around her midsection as she’s preparing the salad. She relaxes into the embrace as Christen rests her chin on Tobin’s shoulder, peering over to see what’s done.

“You really arranged everything out this time huh?” Christen teases.

“I don’t want the sauce to be salty!” Tobin argues.

“Then why are you making a salad?”

“Appetizer babe,” Tobin leans forward as she tosses the vegetables.

Christen keeps holding her while she works, running her fingers under Tobin’s shirt, tracing absentmindedly over her abdomen. It’s slightly distracting, but not to the point where she’d stop. After a few moments of a comfortable silence, Christen asks, “Are you excited for the holidays?”

“Of course,” Tobin reaches for the salad dressing with Christen attached to her. “We get to see our families and then we celebrate Ashlyn and Ali’s wedding before I have to go to training camp. In Florida.”

“That’s not that worst place to be.”

“It isn’t, but I just don’t get why we couldn’t be in California. There’s a training center _for us_ already there and it’d be so much easier,” Tobin says the last part a little bitterly and Christen notices.

“Why would it be easier?” Christen asks, tugging on Tobin to turn around and look at her.

“Just wanna spend time with you that’s all,” Tobin looks away shyly.

“Tobs, what’re we doing right now?” Christen brings her hand up to Tobin’s chin, bringing their gazes together.

“I’m making dinner while you’re being a distraction,” Tobin huffs. Christen rolls her eyes anyways. “Kidding, we’re already doing that. I know I know. I just wanted to spend more time with you.”

“Baby,” Christen says softly, the name filling Tobin’s chest with warmth. “We spend as much time as we can together. You know that if I wasn’t working or traveling, I’d be wherever you are right?”

“Sure,” Tobin says, though she knows it’s true. Christen’s proven that over the years, always willing to stay near or with Tobin if she has practice, away games, or national team duties. “I know.” She gives Christen a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Swear you do?” Christen doesn’t let her move, the piercing green eyes looking directly at her.

“Swear,” Tobin says, starting to feel uncomfortable with how quick this conversation all of sudden became intense. “Can I make us dinner now? I swear it won’t be too salty.”

Christen keeps a lingering look before nodding and kisses Tobin lightly on the forehead. She walks out of the kitchen and back into the living room, pulling her laptop onto her lap.

_Weird_ , Tobin thinks but shakes the surprising intimate moment off, shifting her focus to make this meal. 

\--

“Tobin.”

The soccer player hears a distant voice saying her name.

“Tobin.”

The voice sounds louder and a lot closer.

“Tobin.”

She feels something poke her arm.

“Babe, get up,” The voice repeats while feeling someone still poking her arm.

Tobin opens one eye and sees her girlfriend standing over her, “What time is it? It’s still early.” She closes her eye back and rolls over onto her stomach, pulling the blanket with her as she tries to fall back asleep.

“Tobin, get up,” Christen says with a little more bite. “We have to go to the store to pick up things for my dad.”

“Take Tyler or Channing,” Tobin groans. “Why are you waking me up?”

“Tyler left with my mom to pick up the dessert and Channing went to go pick up my grandma from the airport. Can you just get up? Please,” Tobin doesn’t have to open her eyes to see Christen’s signature pout—the pout that will absolutely get her to do anything. “I’ll let you sleep until the rest of my family comes,” She adds for good measure.

“Fine,” Tobin opens both her eyes this time, turning her body slightly to a triumphant smirk on Christen’s face. “You’re such a little shit,” And Christen’s jaw drops in mock offense.

“Me?” Christen leans over, making Tobin turn over onto her back. The heiress maneuvers herself so fast that Tobin doesn’t process the leg that swings over her body, straddling her. “I’m a little shit?”

“Yes,” Tobin mumbles out, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and bringing her other hand to hold onto Christen’s hip. “I’m just trying to sleep.”

“No one told you to drink with my dad last night,” Christen says, teasing the half-awake player.

Christen had a point, Tobin didn’t have to drink with Cody last night. But their flight was delayed and by the time they arrived to the Press house, Tobin needed a drink. Her girlfriend advised her to eat something, but Tobin brushed her off saying that she was fine.

Which she is fine.

They didn’t drink that much.

She isn’t hungover, just tired because she stayed up until three in the morning talking with Cody. Christen and her sisters were there for a bit, but decided it was time for bed before midnight.

Her conversation with Cody is lingering in her mind because the topic of marriage came up.

Tobin didn’t mention it, but there was a lull in the conversation between pouring another glass that he asked point blank when they were getting married—something the couple has talked about too, but if they weren’t moving in together any time soon, marriage seems a little ways off. Tobin tried to deflect the conversation about soccer, but the man was insistent.

“Come on, when are you and my daughter getting married? Isn’t it time? I don’t get what’s taking so long,” Cody asked, swirling the tumbler as they both stared at the fire pit.

“Um,” Tobin took a sip of the whiskey, a slight burn going down her throat. “Well, the thing is, I asked Christen to move in, but she said no.” Tobin says, but clarifies. “Not no, more like a ‘it’s not time’ kind of thing.”

“What? Why?” Cody turned his head, the evident shock can be seen in Tobin’s periphery.

“I didn’t push it. It was already a heated argument.”

Cody doesn’t say anything after that and they sat in a comfortable silence until he said, “Well, whenever my stubborn daughter decides, I want you to know you have my blessing okay? Stacy loves you too, but I thought you’d want to hear it from me. You treat Christen with the utmost respect and it’s obvious how much you love her, anyone with eyes can see that. You’re everything I’ve wanted for her and I’m thankful every day that Christen has someone like you.”

Tobin was speechless. She was happy that Christen’s parents thought that highly of her, when really it’s all Christen for allowing Tobin to be that person for her.

“I’m thankful for Christen, and I’m honored that I get to be with her every day,” Tobin replied and Cody hummed in response, appreciating the honesty.

Tobin crawled into bed, snuggling her asleep girlfriend, before her own sleep took over.

Now awake girlfriend is waking her up to do a store run.

“Okay, let me change.” Tobin attempts to move, but Christen’s legs keep her in the same position. “Chris? If you want to go, you have to get off me.”

“Nope, not yet. Gotta do something first,” Christen says, leaning down to kiss Tobin on the lips.

Tobin sighs contently into the kiss, bringing both hands to wrap around her girlfriend’s waist, pulling their bodies closer. Christen threads her fingers through Tobin’s hair as they move their lips together.

Tobin starts to pull back, but Christen’s lips chases after hers and the kiss gets a little heated when the heiress slowly rocks her hips against hers.

“Chris,” Tobin’s voice is low and raspy, as Christen moves her lips to kiss along her jawline. “Don’t we have things to do?”

“Yeah, we do,” Christen whispers in between kisses, her breath sending shivers down Tobin’s spine. “My dad can wait.” 

\--

Christen hands her a plate as they fall in the small line formed by the rest of Christen’s family, surrounding the kitchen counter covered in an assortment of foods.

“Hurry up,” Christen whines as her younger cousin’s putting food on his plate. “You better not drop it.” She says, and he does just that, dropping the carrots on the counter. Tobin chuckles at her girlfriend’s teasing, knowing that she can get a little cranky when she hasn’t had something to eat.

Their morning turned out a lot different after Christen went down on her and Tobin returned the favor, fervently, drawing out two orgasms that had her girlfriend biting into the pillow.

They picked up whatever ingredients Cody needed for the prime rib, then went back to the house. Tobin laid lazily on the couch while Christen and Stacy prepared the house, Tyler coming over a little while later with the pups. Tobin offered to help, but her girlfriend said that it was okay and she meant what she said that she could sleep or rest until everyone else arrives.

“Babe, relax,” Tobin rubs her hands on her girlfriend’s arms, trying to calm her down. 

“I’m hungry,” Christen pouts, as her cousin hands her the serving spoon.

“And now you can eat,” Tobin says, kissing her girlfriend sweetly on the cheek, turning the pout into a smile.

After they fill their plates with food, the couple takes the empty seats at the dining room table—Tobin sitting in between Tyler and Christen. Other family members take the remaining seats while the younger cousins opt to sit in the living room.

They eat—Christen smiling as she takes the first bite since she hadn’t eaten since early afternoon. They converse about what’s going on in their lives. They reminisce about memories, especially one making Tobin smile so big about when Christen played soccer as a kid, but didn’t really play, instead making flower crowns.

“Dessert?” Cody asks the table, which everyone agrees.

“Babe, can you get the ice cream that we bought earlier?” Christen asks Tobin, as she stands to help Cody and Tyler clear the plates.

“Yeah, of course,” Tobin smiles, earning her a quick peck on the cheek from her girlfriend and Tyler rolls her eyes.

“You act like she’s going to war, she’ll be back,” Tyler laughs.

“Shut up,” Christen frowns, which Tobin joins the older sister in laughter.

Once they have everyone’s plate in their hands, Tobin follows Tyler into the kitchen.

“So did Christen tell you already?” Tyler asks, pulling the cake from the fridge.

“Tell me what?” Tobin asks puzzled, handing the plates to Cody as he arranges them in the dishwasher.

“That she’s opening a headquarters in Portland?” Tyler turns, cake in hand to a confused Tobin. “Based on your facial expression, I guess she didn’t?”

“What’re you talking about?” Tobin questions, leaning against the counter.

“Tyler,” Cody’s voice bringing the older sister’s gaze to her father.

“What? Does she not know?” Tyler sighs, but Cody doesn’t say anything. “Of fucking course.” She shrugs dismissively, walking out of the kitchen back to the dining room.

“What is going on?” Tobin asks, unsure of what the hell’s going on.

Headquarters?

In Portland?

Christen never mentioned anything about that.

Cody walks over to the fridge, opening the freezer and pulling out the ice cream they bought, tossing it to Tobin, which she catches.

“Is no one going to tell me?” Tobin looks to Cody, who’s smiling at Tobin.

“You’ll find out,” Cody says cryptically, following after his daughter.

“What the fuck just happened?” Tobin mumbles, shaking her head as she grabs spoons before heading back to her seat.

“You told her _what_?” Tobin hears her girlfriend’s voice raise and sees her girlfriend standing over her sister.  
  


“I figured she fucking knew!”

“That wasn’t your thing to tell! And you know it,” Christen almost yells at her sister.

Cody clears her throat, forcing Christen to turn around to see Tobin holding the ice cream carton and two spoons. Her shoulders drop and she shakes her head, walking out to the backyard.

“Um,” Tobin says awkwardly with the eyes of Christen’s family staring at her. “I’ll be back.” She smiles uncomfortably, changing directions to go after her girlfriend.

“Tobin,” Tyler calls after her before she steps outside. “I swear, I thought she would’ve told you.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Tobin reassures her, sliding the glass door shut as she steps out.

Christen’s sitting at the same spot where she and Cody spent the night talking, looking out towards the ocean with the moonlight reflecting off the water. She smiles at her girlfriend’s back. She walks over, bringing the ice cream and spoon over Christen’s head, “Wanna share?” Tobin asks quietly, Christen nodding.

Instead of walking around the couch like a normal person, Tobin hops over the couch back, bouncing on the cushion next to Christen. She hands the ice cream and spoon over, Christen thanking her. She pops off the top and takes the first scoop, handing over the carton to Tobin so she could have some.

They do this back and forth for a few minutes, neither wanting to say anything just yet. Tobin wants to know what’s going on, but waits for Christen needs to gather her thoughts.

The silence goes on longer than Tobin wanted, and she can’t take it any longer.

“So…” Tobin trails off as Christen finishes her bite, taking the carton and spoons to put on the table.

“What exactly did Tyler say to you?”

“Well, she asked me if you told me already. I didn’t know what she was talking about and then she said that you’re opening a headquarters in Portland,” Tobin recounts word for word what the older Press sister said. “Chris, why didn’t you tell me?”

Christen frowns, shaking her head and sighing.

“Chris, I’m not mad,” Tobin says quickly because she’s not. She’s excited, but she’s surprised since she literally had no idea this was happening right under her nose.

“I know you’re not,” Christen says. “But I wanted to be the one to tell you.”

“Start from the beginning?”

And Christen does.

She explains how she brought up opening a headquarters in Portland at the start of the year to her dad and sisters. She reasoned that it would be a good area to have a headquarters since it’s a lot less hectic than if it was in New York or Chicago, but then Tyler fought her on it because _the only reason you’re doing this is for Tobin_. Tyler didn’t see how the company could make any profit, but Christen said that she’d be the one to handle that. Channing didn’t care, she just wanted to leave the meeting as soon as it started because she was the sister that did her job, but she knew from a young age that the company would fall more to Tyler and Christen than her.

Cody let them argue a bit more until he finally spoke up, deciding to take this risk for Christen to open a headquarters in Portland, with her taking lead on everything for it to happen.

Christen was relieved, but the stress set in soon after.

It was constant negotiating and planning of where the headquarters would be. Layout development. Employee transfers and hires. Revenue losses and gains. So many things that Christen was overwhelmed with—all happening while still supporting Tobin at games. 

“Babe, you should’ve told me,” Tobin interrupts once Christen goes on a tangent about how many moving parts she kept track of to ensure it was executed properly.

“I was going to, but then you asked me to move-in and I freaked out,” Christen sighs, running her fingers through her curls.

Christen goes on to reveal that around the time Tobin asked her to move in, a contract almost folded with an investor and she was too stressed out, trying to figure out a way to get the investor not to back out. She ended up sending Channing to discuss numbers and logistics, which was the right call because her sister could convince anyone to buy bottled air.

“But why didn’t you tell me?” Tobin stresses because if she knew, she would’ve helped.

“Because I was waiting for everything to settle down. We just found out a week ago that everything’s set and ready to go. I was going to surprise you tomorrow morning with a fake contract wrapped in a box asking to move in with you, but Tyler messed it all up,” Christen finishes, slightly frowning, but Tobin’s beaming.

“So what you’re saying is, you’re moving in?” Tobin says excitedly, taking hold of Christen’s hands and pulling it onto her lap.

“If you’ll have me,” Christen says shyly, biting her lip nervously.

“Dude Chris, yes of course!” Tobin pulls Christen’s body onto her, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, but not without Christen squealing in laughter.

“I don’t know how I feel about you calling me ‘dude,’ but I love you,” Christen brings her arms to wrap around Tobin’s shoulder, kissing her sweetly on the cheek.

“I love you,” Tobin says back easily, squeezing the love of her life tightly. “This is the best Christmas ever.”

Christen’s laughing as Tobin keeps hugging her tightly.

She finally gets to move in with Christen and she couldn’t be happier.

“Wait,” Tobin pulls back to level with Christen who’s giving her an adoring smile. “Does this mean my clothes are no longer mine?”

“Please,” Christen scoffs. “Don’t act like you don’t have a thing for me wearing _your_ clothes,” Tobin shakes her head, appreciating the thought of Christen wearing _any_ of her clothes, kissing her girlfriend sweetly on the lips. 

\--

“You know,” Tobin says loud enough for only Christen to hear over the music playing, her arms wrapped around her girlfriend’s body as they watch their two friends slow dance to their first dance as a married couple. “I can’t wait to marry you.”

Christen sighs into Tobin’s embrace, bringing her hands to hold onto Tobin’s arms, “I know. I can’t wait either.”

“So you want to marry me?” Tobin squeezes lightly, swaying their bodies side to side as Kina Grannis sings _Can’t Help Falling In Love_.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way,” Christen says simply, bringing her arms down to face Tobin, which the soccer player easily slips her hands around her girlfriend’s waist. “Why don’t we get married right now?”

“What?” Tobin raises an eyebrow, surprised at Christen’s sudden spontaneity. “How? Chris, we’re at Ali and Ashlyn’s wedding. This is their day. We don’t even have rings.”

Christen shrugs, taking herself out of Tobin’s hold, and walks towards the garden, but not without swiping a few napkins from a table on her way out.

“Dude what’s that about?” Kelley asks, nodding at the direction Christen went.

“No idea,” Tobin says. “I’ll be back.” She smiles at Kelley and her girlfriend, and once again follows her own girlfriend out.

The wedding venue is huge and absolutely gorgeous. It’s like a palace, so it takes Tobin a bit longer than she expected to find her girlfriend, who’s sitting with her legs crossed on the fountain basin as she’s writing something on the napkin.

“What’re you up to?” Tobin asks as she walks up to Christen.

“I was being serious when I said let’s get married now,” Christen says, not looking up as she continues to write. “So I’m writing a marriage pact.”

“On a napkin?” Tobin smiles adoringly at her girlfriend. Only she could come up with something this cheesy. “You know your parents are going to kill us that they weren’t here for this right?”

Christen shrugs, smiling, “We can do all the wedding hoopla later. I just want to be married to you. Officially or not, as long as we both know what this means, who cares about all that other stuff.”

“This is probably the most spontaneous you’ve done for as long as I’ve known you,” Tobin says affectionately, walking to sit next to her girlfriend.

“Hey! I do spontaneous things,” Christen argues, leaning into Tobin as she wraps her arms around her body.

“Babe,” Tobin smirks. “I’m not saying that you don’t because you’ve surprised me enough over the years. But this is a big life decision. You sure you want to spend the rest of your life with me?” She can feel her girlfriend rolls her eyes, causing her to kiss the visible skin on her shoulder. “100% sure?”

Christen stops writing, turning to face Tobin. She’s smiling affectionately and all Tobin wants to do is kiss her, but she doesn’t.

“I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life,” Christen says honestly. “I want this.”

“Okay,” Tobin nods, grabbing the napkin from Christen’s hand. “Let’s get married.”

Tobin reads over what Christen wrote and starts to laugh.

“What?”

“Chris,” Tobin gets out. “This isn’t a business contract. The way you’re wording this is like I’m negotiating terms.” She points out. “Seriously? ‘In regards to our life’? Chris, what does that mean?” She keeps laughing, her stomach beginning to hurt.

“Hey!” Christen takes the napkin back, writing a big ‘X’ on the words she wrote. “You’re being mean. If what I’m writing is so bad, then why don’t you write it?” She huffs, crumpling up the napkin.

“Even after all these years, you’re still so cute when you get worked up,” Tobin teases, kissing Christen on the cheek. “Here,” She reaches for the pen and blank napkin. “Let me do it.”

Christen huffs in annoyance, but scoots closer to Tobin anyways, bringing her arm over her shoulder as she thinks of what to write.

“I’m not writing an NDA like you,” Tobin chuckles.

“Whatever,” Christen mutters, pulling back a little as Tobin starts writing.

It takes less than two minutes for Tobin to write something down, and hands it to Christen once she’s done.

Tobin sees Christen’s smile gets wider as she reads it. When she finishes, Christen looks up and sighs dreamily, “I love you.”

“Don’t you want to read it out loud?” Tobin grins.

“I, insert name here,” Christen jokes, causing Tobin to grin wider. “I, Christen Press, will spend the rest of my life with you, including the good days, the bad days, and the days we do absolutely nothing. I will follow you blindly and recklessly into anything and everything. I will be there for as long as you want me. I will promise that I will love you, for whatever gets thrown our way, because it will be always be you. I will always choose you.”

Christen finishes reading, bringing the napkin down and kissing Tobin hard, which the soccer player returns eagerly.

“Fuck,” Christen sighs against Tobin’s lips. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Tobin says, kissing her girlfriend—now wife—on the lips one more time.

“Can you say it now?” Christen pulls back, hands hanging lazily around Tobin’s neck. “To make it official.”

Tobin smiles, softly repeating the words. Christen’s looking at her like she’s hung every star in the sky. She doesn’t stutter when she says the words because she means every single one. It comes out naturally with the utmost certainty that this is how she feels.

They’re in their own little world, staring at each other while their friends’ wedding is happening behind them. The loud cheering and hollering breaks them out of their trance. Christen nods towards the building, which Tobin sighs, knowing that they both have to go back before someone (likely Kelley) sends out a search party.

The heiress stands up first, holding her hand out, which Tobin reluctantly takes, sighing exaggeratedly as she stands. She pulls Christen into a quick hug, kissing her on the side of the head, murmuring _I love you_.

\--

Later that night, after the wedding as the couple returns back to their hotel room, Tobin’s laying on the bed, scrolling through her phone and liking any pictures from the wedding that show up on her feed. Christen’s in the bathroom, taking off her make up and getting ready for bed.

“Tobin?” Christen calls out.

“What?” Tobin says as she smiles at the photo that Kelley posted of the national team, instantly tapping the screen.

“I’m wondering how you wrote down our vows so fast?” Christen asks, and Tobin looks up to her _wife_ wiping her face, smiling.

“I’ve always known what I wanted to say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, fun fact about this chapter, i originally wrote something very depressing but changed my mind because i could not do that. however, another story line popped in my head and it's very angsty, so perhaps that'll happen after i finish this haha
> 
> someone help me decide to go to the shebelieves cup in new jersey? 
> 
> thanks for reading :) see ya in the next one!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet to end this story, I hope y’all enjoy it!

“Can you stop groaning?” 

“No,” Tobin groans again, looking at Kelley, who’s sporting a smirk. “I just don’t get why we have to do this. This is so pointless.” 

Tobin stands at the end of the walkway with Kelley and Allie beside her, and Alex and Julie across from them, as they watch the wedding coordinator—Sydney took it upon herself to take on the role—direct Christen and her parents down the aisle. 

They started the rehearsal about an hour ago with Sydney being very detailed on what exactly each person had to do. 

Tobin’s trying to be a good sport about it, but she can only have so much patience with something she didn’t want to do. She’s grateful that Kelley and Allie are next to her to keep her entertained, but mostly sane. 

“Pointless, yes,” Kelley agrees, which has Allie nodding as well. “But this is what you both wanted, so here we are.” 

That was partially true. 

They wanted a wedding, but they didn’t want anything fancy. 

Something simple, small, with their family and close friends because this was all a formality. 

They were already married in  _ their  _ eyes. 

They agreed on a small wedding on a coastal cliff in Malibu, but that went out the window when Christen’s parents became involved, wanting to throw a much bigger wedding (250 people RSVP'd). Cody bought out the Bel-Air Bay Club for the weekend to prepare for the big day. 

After their marriage pact at Ali and Ashlyn’s wedding, Tobin secretly flew back to Los Angeles before training camp to get Christen’s engagement ring. She took Stacy with her to the jewelry store to design the ring together, making sure that the ring was perfect for Christen. 

She deserves nothing less of perfect.

Tobin proposed three weeks later when she was finished at camp and Christen finished settling in  _ their _ apartment in Portland. 

It wasn’t anything elaborate. 

They were out, walking around the streets of downtown when Christen wanted Salt & Straw to try the new flavors of the month. Tobin had been keeping the ring on her at all times because she was afraid Christen would find it either in the closet or in the drawers. 

After Christen tried the new flavors, she still chose mint chocolate chip, which Tobin rolled her eyes at her wife’s predictability, aware that even after trying all the flavors, she’d still end up getting her favorite. 

They were sitting outside on a bench, and after she finished eating her ice cream cone, Tobin simply asked Christen, “Wanna make this marriage thing a little bit more official?” 

Christen was mid-bite when she asked, so she didn’t know what was going on, looking at the soccer player curiously. 

Then Tobin got done on one knee, casually pulling out the black velvet ring box and opening to reveal a white gold band with small-cut diamonds surrounding a single round-cut diamond center stone.

“Tobin what the hell?” Christen dropped her half-full cup of ice cream on the ground. 

“So is that a yes?” 

“Of course!” Christen squealed excitedly, pulling Tobin by the face and bringing their lips together. 

A small applause was heard near the couple, causing them to separate from their embrace and to see a few strangers smiling, holding their thumbs up. 

Tobin sighs  _ again _ , causing Kelley to slap her on the back when Christen and her parents are in front of them, forcing her to stand up straight. Her wife’s shooting her an empathetic look, conveying that she’s sorry for all this unnecessary stuff. The soccer player smiles, shaking her head, reassuring Christen that she’s okay. 

Because as much as Tobin has been dreading all the things leading up to the wedding, she’s secretly enjoying it. 

Choosing centerpieces. Deciding on color schemes. Picking out wedding bands. 

All of it. 

Except this rehearsal.

“And then Nima will stand here,” Sydney points to the empty spot in between Christen and Tobin, “To ordain everything. Which, by the way, when is he showing up?” 

“Tonight,” Christen answers. “He’s flying in from D.C.” 

“Perfect,” Sydney nods enthusiastically and Tobin swears that if they weren’t soccer players, Sydney would thrive as a wedding planner. 

Sydney pulls Christen away, talking about other things that have to be coordinated and Tobin shakes her head, chuckling once she hears something about an ice sculpture. 

“So,” Kelley slaps her on the back as they start to walk inside the building for a small dinner for the wedding party and both their families. “You ready for tomorrow?” 

“Always ready,” Tobin smiles, thinking about the framed napkin written with their pact sitting on the nightstand. 

“Could you have ever imagined this?” Allie asks. 

“Honestly?” Tobin looks to both her best friends, as she pulls the door open to enter the building. She holds the door open for them along with Alex and Julie, overhearing something about a couples vacation once season’s over. Allie and Kelley wait until she walks in. “I’ve imagined it so many times in my head, but it actually happening is still surreal to me.”

“Who knew,” Kelley says pensively as they walk into one of the ballrooms. “That you’d be with Christen, let alone marry her.” 

“Definitely not me,” Tobin smiles as she sees Christen walk towards them with a slight pout. “Hey Chris, everything good?” 

“Oh my god,” Christen sighs, walking straight into the soccer player who immediately brings her arms around. “I love Sydney and everything, I do. I really do. But she’s killing me. She has so many questions and directions and I honestly don’t care!” The heiress slumps in Tobin’s arms, causing her to chuckle as she holds Christen up. 

“You could’ve said no when she offered to be the coordinator,” Allie comments, smiling as she sees a look of defeat cross Christen features. 

“I know,” Christen stresses. “I know, but she was so excited. I just want this to be over.” She frowns against Tobin’s neck.

“It’s okay,” Tobin coos, rubbing her hands up and down Christen’s back to calm her down. “In less than 24 hours, we’ll be married.” 

No one knows that the two already consider themselves married. 

Not Kelley. Not Allie. Not Tyler. Not Alex.

Christen pulls back, looking at Tobin with a soft smile, “Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let’s go find our seats before Sydney comes back with a timetable for when I can pee tomorrow.” She says bitterly, causing the girls to laugh. 

\--

“Now we’ve reached the part of the ceremony where we’ll have the ladies each read their own vows,” Nima says charmingly, smiling at the couple holding hands. “Who’d like to go first? Sydney made it clear that Christen’s supposed to go first, but she can’t do anything about it now.” 

The crowd laughs at Sydney’s groan. 

“I’ll go first,” Christen says shyly, taking the mic away from Nima and holding up the paper.

Tobin felt her heart stop and her brain short circuit when she saw Christen in her wedding dress. 

Breathtaking. 

Ethereal. 

Beautiful. 

There are not enough words in the English language (hell, any language) to properly describe how Christen looks. 

It’s a simple dress—one-shouldered design fitted to her body, falling straight to the floor after it passes her hips with intricate lace patterns taken from her mother’s wedding dress. 

Kelley had to bring her hand to Tobin’s chin to close her mouth, which the soccer player didn’t realize her jaw literally dropped at the sight of her wife. Allie snickered when Tobin shook the hand away, continuing to stare at Christen who was smiling the whole time she walked down the aisle. 

“So,” Christen starts once the laughter dies down. “I thought really hard about what I wanted to say, but I couldn’t figure out how to put what I feel for you into words. The one thing I know for certain is that I want to do this with you. Whether it’s watching soccer games in freezing temperatures or getting coffee from our favorite coffee shop back home, I want that with you, and a whole lot more. 

“I could go on and on about how you make me feel, but to sum it up, I just feel like me and that’s really hard. I’ve always felt like I had to fit this mold that was created from the pressure I put on myself. You’ve made me realize who I want to be, helping me figure it out by just having you in my life. I’m comfortable with you. I’ve never felt more like myself until the day I met you. All those years ago,” Christen pauses, taking a deep breath in and smiling softly. 

“I had a good feeling about you then, and it’s the best feeling now. I love you, Tobin and I cannot stress that enough. But I do, I’ll spend the rest of my life showing you,” Christen finishes, smiling, and Tobin didn’t realize that she had been crying until Kelley nudges her, handing a tissue to wipe the tears.

Tobin squeezes her wife’s hand, completely blown away by the words. She wants to kiss her and hold her, but she has to restrain herself. Once she does her vows, she’ll be able to do all that. 

“Well I’ll be damned,” Nima says loud enough for only them to hear, causing a small blush to form on Christen’s face. He turns to Tobin, “You’re up, Tobin. Tough act to follow.” He teases as Christen hands over the mic.

Tobin fumbles with the mic, but Christen’s there to make sure it doesn’t slip, giving her a reassuring smile since she knows that Tobin hates public speaking. 

“Thanks Chris for that,” Tobin begins, unfolding a napkin she wrote on an hour before the ceremony started and Christen raises an eyebrow. “I’m a competitive person, but I’d have to say you won that one. At least I think you did. But I guess it’s my turn now and with the way you’re looking at me, let me tell you it’s not what you think it is.” Tobin shows the wrinkled napkin to the crowd. 

“It’s a napkin. I swiped it from one of the tables and I’m sure Sydney’s gonna yell at me for messing with the table settings, but I wrote this right before we started,” Tobin explains. “I know, how much more could I possibly procrastinate. It’s our wedding day so if I’m going to do this, I’m going to do this how I want to. And, well,” She looks down at the bullet points she jotted down, realizing she doesn’t need them, and brings her gaze back with a small smile. “I just love you, Christen.

“It’s as simple and as complicated as that. I don’t know if I ever believed in soulmates or if there was only one person I’m meant to feel this way about, but fuck any statistic that tells us that we’re not supposed to be together. I couldn’t imagine a world where if you and I existed, we wouldn’t find each other. I’d love every single version of who you are. If it wasn’t for you walking up to me that day after class, my entire life wouldn’t be what it is today. The biggest what if became the best what is.

“I love you for who you are, and for who you’ve yet to be. I’m thankful each day that you chose me and I chose you. It’s you, Christen. It’s always been you. It’s always going to be you.” 

Christen’s crying, but she’s giving Tobin the brightest and biggest smile ever. If they looked into the crowd, they’d see their guests in tears too, sniffling at the precious exchange of words between the two women. 

“Fucking kiss her already!” Tobin hears Kelley yell. 

Tobin smiles, pulling her  _ wife _ into her, kissing her  _ hard _ with their family and friends applauding.

(Wedding protocols be damned). 

\--

“Whatcha doing out here?” Tobin hears her wife say behind her as she looks sun setting on the ocean, the sky turning into a blend of pink and orange and the waves gently crashing into the cliffs below.

“Oh you know,” Tobin says nonchalantly as she feels Christen wrap her arms around her waist, resting her chin on her shoulder. 

“I don’t,” Christen murmurs against Tobin’s skin. “That’s why I came looking for you.” 

Tobin doesn’t say anything, taking the sunset in and sighing into the familiar position they always find themselves in, no matter where they are or what they’re doing. 

“Do you want ice cream?” Tobin asks after a few minutes of silence. 

“Really?” Christen squeezes her abdomen playfully. “You’re gonna try to distract me with that?”

“How am I distracting you?” Tobin teases. “We literally have an ice cream bar because you wanted one.” 

“Whatever,” Christen mutters. “But seriously, why are you standing out here? We’re supposed to be inside, entertaining the guests.” 

“Just wanted to take it all in,” Tobin shrugs against Christen’s body. “I know we’ve been married for the past 6 months and it’s been great, but making it official  _ official _ seems different.” 

“What do you mean?”

“If being officially married to you means I love you more, then yeah, I think that’s it,” Tobin says softly. 

“You love me more huh?” Christen says, lips against Tobin’s shoulder. 

“Obviously.” 

“Well come on then,” Christen unwraps her arms from Tobin’s body, immediately missing the heiress’s warmth. 

“What? Where are we going?” Tobin turns to see Christen starting to walk towards the building. 

“Ice cream.” 


End file.
